Na guerra e na paz
by Amy Lupin
Summary: REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA. Hogwarts é um reino pacífico. Dumbledore é um rei excêntrico que envia seus melhores guerreiros, Sirius e James, para desafiar o rei de Numengard para um duelo. SLASH Sirius/James.
1. Prefácio

**Autor: **Amy Lupin  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Título:** Na guerra e na paz  
**Par:** Sirius/James  
**Classificação:** R  
**Nº (total) de palavras:** 17.171  
**Resumo:** Hogwarts é um reino pacífico. Dumbledore é um rei excêntrico que envia seus melhores guerreiros, Sirius e James, para desafiar o rei de Numengard para um duelo.  
**Avisos:** AR (Realidade Alternativa)  
**Nota1:** Junte duas xícaras de 'Harry Potter', uma de 'Senhor dos Anéis', duas colheres de 'Gladiador' e algumas pitadas de História. Leve ao forno e fique atento para não explodir xD  
**Nota2: **Prefácio + 5 capítulos + Epílogo**  
Desafio n° 211:** A espada unira o destino daqueles dois, mais foi o amor que uniu suas vidas. Eles lutavam juntos e eram perfeitos nisso. (Pleeeeease UA, mas não é obrigatório ;P)  
**Desafio proposto por:** Rapousa

**Prefácio**

Era uma vez, há muitos anos atrás, um reino distante e pacífico chamado Hogwarts. Havia várias lendas que circulavam a respeito desse reino, sobre a misteriosa longevidade do rei e seus supostos poderes mágicos. Muitos até mesmo duvidavam da existência de Hogwarts, pois os viajantes e comerciantes que tinham intenção de chegar até lá contavam que em determinado ponto do percurso se esqueciam do que procuravam ou se distraiam com outros pensamentos e, quando davam por si, já haviam passado há muito do caminho. Mas os viajantes eram cheios de histórias, qualquer criança sabia que não devia levar tudo o que eles diziam a sério.

Enfim, Hogwarts existia, tinha seu próprio exército, sua própria economia e era praticamente auto-suficiente. Produzia de tudo e consumia praticamente toda a produção. Quanto ao eventual excedente ou a qualquer produto que faltasse, o rei mandava uma pequena e discreta expedição a um dos reinos vizinhos para comercializar. Essa era a maneira encontrada pelo rei Dumbledore para manter a paz e a ordem de seu reino. E funcionava muito bem!

Pelo menos até a rebelião do reino de Numengard.

A rebelião fora liderada por Tom Riddle, filho bastardo de um nobre hogwartiano**(1)**. Riddle crescera em Hogwarts, recebera o treinamento na Escola de Armas como todos os garotos do reino e se destacara em suas habilidades com a espada. Orgulhoso e rebelde como sempre demonstrara ser, Riddle não se contentara com o cargo de destaque no exército que lhe ofereceram em seus tenros dezessete anos. O jovem era sedento de poder, mas não qualquer poder: ele queria ser rei.

Riddle liderou uma revolta contra o monarca, porém seu exército de rebeldes foi expulso do reino pelas Forças Armadas do rei e Riddle foi derrotado pelo próprio Dumbledore.

Ora, mas Dumbledore, apesar de sua sabedoria e jovialidade de espírito, já era muito idoso, sempre se apoiando em seu velho cajado**(2)**. Era difícil imaginar como ele vencera o melhor e mais jovem de seus guerreiros. Contavam-se lendas sobre esse episódio, também. Muitos juravam que fora o próprio Dumbledore quem convocara a tempestade que se abateu sobre o castelo naquele dia. Outros diziam ainda que os estrondos que se ouvia e os clarões que se via eram pura magia! O fato era que Riddle saíra do castelo num galope tão rápido que tudo que as testemunhas vislumbraram foi um borrão de cores e o relinchar assustado do cavalo. Mas as palavras ditas eram de raiva e promessa de vingança.

Não se ouviu muito sobre Riddle durante vários anos até a Rebelião de Numengard, quando a história se repetiu. O ex-súdito de Dumbledore liderou outra de suas revoltas e dessa vez não houve quem o impedisse de tomar o poder. Tomou para si o título de rei de Numengard ao matar o verdadeiro e planejou suas próximas conquistas. Por meio de batalhas injustas e ataques covardes, foi subjugando os reinos vizinhos, espalhando a miséria e o medo por onde passava e aumentando seu exército e seu ego. Porém, nunca era suficiente.

Dizia-se que a meta de Riddle era Hogwarts, mas que ele temia Dumbledore o suficiente para evitar o confronto direto. Sua estratégia era fechar o cerco, conquistando todos os reinos vizinhos até que o confronto fosse inevitável.

**--oOo—**

**(1)** Quem é de Sergipe é sergipano, quem é de Marte é marciano, quem é de Hogwarts é... xD

**(2)** Quem nunca comparou Dumbledore com Gandalf que atire a primeira pedra!

**N.A.:** Fic completa, capítulos curtos e atualizações breves. Espero que gostem ;)


	2. I

**I - Be my mirror my sword and shield**

Havia várias famílias nobres em Hogwarts. Algumas delas estavam em decadência, pois seus herdeiros desperdiçavam a fortuna da família levianamente e acabavam conservando apenas o título, apesar de não terem mais posses. Outras simplesmente desapareciam por causa da falta de herdeiros homens para dar continuidade ao sobrenome. Os Potter estavam caminhando para este fim.

James Potter, o último descendente que efetivamente carregava o sobrenome, era filho único e seus pais já eram idosos quando ele ingressou para a Escola das Armas. Viveram apenas o suficiente para se orgulharem do excelente desempenho do filho com a espada e faleceram pouco depois dele se formar e ingressar para o exército.

Não era comum que os nobres ingressassem efetivamente para as Forças Armadas. Apesar do treinamento ser obrigatório para todos os jovens do sexo masculino, sem exceção, os nascidos em berço de ouro apenas cumpriam o treinamento necessário e ingressavam em uma nova fase de aprendizado, dessa vez intelectual. Eles estudavam artes, filosofia, música e história enquanto providenciavam esposa e herdeiros para continuarem a carregar o título de fidalguia.

Os Potter nunca exerceram qualquer tipo de pressão sobre o filho. Não davam importância a rótulos nem posses, queriam apenas garantir que o filho fizesse tudo o que tinha vontade. E as únicas paixões de James eram a espada e Sirius Black.

Os Black eram outra família distinta em iminente extinção. Porém, diferente dos Potter, eles não aceitavam a idéia de cair no esquecimento. Seus dois últimos herdeiros, ambos homens, sofriam todo tipo de coação para dar prosseguimento ao sobrenome e, tão logo terminassem o treinamento nas armas, deveriam ingressar nas escolas mais caras e se casar com as mulheres mais férteis.

Ora, não era à toa que James e Sirius se tornaram melhores amigos na Escola de Armas. Sirius tinha as mesmas ambições que James, o mesmo amor à espada, o mesmo empenho e desejo de lutar pela segurança e paz de sua terra. Eles logo descobriram que tinham muito em comum além de formarem uma dupla imbatível em batalha.

Ninguém se espantou quando eles se declararam amantes. Afinal, isso era comum no exército. Era um comportamento muitas vezes estimulado entre os guerreiros, para promover a união e garantir que cada um lutasse não apenas pela própria vida como também pelos companheiros de combate. Porém isso, na maioria dos casos, não passava de paixão platônica, cortejos, troca de correspondências e apoio mútuo. Todos queriam ter alguém em quem se apoiar em campo de batalha. Normalmente esse "namoro" também não impedia os guerreiros de constituírem uma família tradicional.

Não era o caso dos nossos dois bravos guerreiros, logo se percebeu. Sirius era determinado e não aceitava que lhe dissessem o que fazer. Portanto, ao ser pressionado pela família a não ingressar para o exército e abandonar seu amante, o jovem fugiu de casa, renunciou ao título de conde que seria seu por direito, por ser o primogênito, e foi morar com James na mansão dos Potter. Os Black foram forçados a depositar todas as fichas em Regulus, o filho mais novo. Mas Sirius não poderia estar menos interessado.

Aos vinte anos, tanto Sirius quanto James eram oficiais condecorados das Forças Armadas e aspirantes a generais.

**--oOo--**

O dia mal tinha raiado quando, dos aposentos superiores da mansão dos Potter, ouvia-se o entrechocar de espadas. Os criados da casa, entretanto, prosseguiam com suas obrigações como se nada de extraordinário estivesse acontecendo.

"Grrrrr eu mato você, filho de uma égua!" os dois apareceram no topo das suntuosas escadas do hall que levavam aos aposentos, ambos de espadas em punho, vestidos apenas da cintura para baixo.

"James, você sabe que xingar a minha mãe não me atinge" Sirius desviou de um golpe do amigo e defendeu outro, tomando cuidado para não desequilibrar no topo das escadas.

"Admita, seu covarde! Pelo menos confesse o seu crime!"

"Admitir o quê? _Não fui eu_!" Sirius sumiu atrás de uma armadura e James tinha certeza que ele estava rindo.

"Ah, claro, deve ser um dos milhares que eu trago pra cama! Olhe para o meu cabelo!" James tinha baixado a espada para mirar o próprio reflexo distorcido na superfície polida da armadura.

"Ora, Jimmy, é a última moda passar sebo nos cabelos, sabia? Olha só como eles ficam comportadinhos!"

James rosnou e contornou a armadura, atacando novamente seu parceiro.

"E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO MEUS CABELOS COMPORTADOS, SUA MULA?"

Sirius agora nem tentava disfarçar que estava se divertindo, deixando James ainda mais irritado. É claro que Sirius, melhor do que ninguém, sabia como James era vaidoso com o próprio cabelo. Ele gostava de deixá-los bagunçados, emprestando-lhe a aparência de quem tinha acabado de apostar uma corrida a cavalo. Agora suas madeixas negras estavam completamente duras e _penteadas_, praticamente colados na testa em estrias perfeitamente delineadas por um pente. James se odiava por ter um sono tão pesado. E um amante tão atentado.

A campainha tocou, mas nem isso impediu os dois de continuarem se digladiando. Sirius desceu um pedaço da escada de costas, defendendo os golpes de James, depois correu os degraus restantes com agilidade só para provocá-lo lá de baixo.

"Vem me pegar se for homem!" Sirius disse e teve que desviar de um enfeite do corrimão, que o outro arremessou em sua direção.

"Vou fazer você lamber esse sebo até sair tudo, Black!" James correu escada a baixo, ignorando a criada, que correu para atender à porta.

"Essa eu quero ver. Você não consegue nem segurar as próprias calças, James" Sirius, num golpe ágil e habilidoso com a espada, cortou o laço da calça de dormir do companheiro, que lhe caiu pelos tornozelos, revelando a roupa de baixo.

"Argh! Cuidado!" disse James apavorado ao sentir o deslocamento de ar causado pela lâmina afiada muito próximo de uma região preciosa.

Sirius aproveitou a distração e a falta de equilíbrio que causara para desarmá-lo e derrubá-lo no chão com uma rasteira, colocando um pé em seu peito e a espada bem próximo de seu pescoço.

"Calma, James. Eu não faria nada que me arrependeria depois" Sirius piscou malicioso. "Veja só, acho que já sei quem vai morder a fronha hoje!"

James rolou os olhos.

"Como se isso fosse um castigo que se preze."

Sirius já ia retrucar quando eles ouviram alguém limpar a garganta e viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para as pesadas portas da frente, onde a criada mantinha os olhos baixos.

"Senhores, o senhor Lupin deseja falar-lhes."

"Ohh, sim, pode deixá-lo entrar, ande!" disse James, ainda no chão, quase despido.

A criada ficou momentaneamente dividida entre dizer ao patrão que ele não estava em condições de receber visitas ou cumprir o que lhe fora dito. Decidiu-se pelo segundo.

James fez menção de se levantar, porém Sirius forçou-o com o pé para o chão novamente.

"Ah-ah, você só levanta se admitir que eu sou melhor que você."

"Olá, caras!" cumprimentou outro jovem da mesma idade que eles, de aparência respeitável apesar das vestes simples e gastas. "Atrapalho alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não, Remus! A que devemos a visita?" disse Sirius, totalmente confortável enquanto ignorava os protestos do dono da casa.

"Eu venho a pedido do rei Dumbledore. Ele pede que ambos se apresentem à corte ainda hoje. Não adiantou nada sobre o assunto, apenas pediu-me que fosse enfático quanto à importância da presença de ambos o mais rápido possível."

Sirius e James se entreolharam, curiosos.

"Bem, espere um pouco então e nós te acompanhamos de volta ao castelo, amigo" disse James e, no momento seguinte, aproveitou a distração do outro para passar-lhe uma rasteira e sentar-se em seu peito com a calça ainda enrolada nos tornozelos, a espada rolando para longe no chão. "Assim você me decepciona, Sirius. Não sei se sou mesmo melhor que você ou se você só se deixa vencer pra ter uma desculpa para ficar por baixo. Confesse, eu sei que você adora."

Sirius bufou, visivelmente contrariado por ter sido pego de surpresa. Remus Lupin tossiu para disfarçar o riso.

**--oOo--**

James, Sirius e Remus foram conduzidos por soldados até um salão imenso em todas as dimensões. Um tapete vermelho se estendia por um comprido corredor ladeado por grossos pilares até um trono ricamente ornamentado e... vazio.

"Onde está-?" começou James assim que as portas se fecharam, encerrando os soldados do lado de fora, porém sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e já tinha a mão no punho da espada quando se virou e viu um senhor de barba longa e grisalha, assim como os cabelos. "Ohhh, é o senhor! Desculpe-me, majestade."

James se curvou numa mesura, assim como Sirius e Remus, porém Dumbledore dispensou o gesto com um aceno de mão.

"Ora, deixe de bobagens. Venham, vamos para um lugar mais confortável. Odeio essa sala imensa, ela é fria demais."

Dumbledore já se virara quando Remus atalhou:

"Senhor, eu os trouxe, como o senhor pediu, já posso me retirar?"

O rei voltou para ele seus olhos azuis, encarando-o por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, bastante futurísticos para a época, é claro.

"Não, senhor Lupin. Você vem. Creio que ainda pode ser útil" e, dizendo isso, liderou-os por uma passagem para uma sala anexa. Seus passos eram sempre acompanhados pelo "toc-toc" do cajado, porém ele caminhava com agilidade e não parecia precisar se apoiar no objeto para isso.

Os três se entreolharam, encolheram os ombros e o seguiram para uma sala menor e bem mais aconchegante onde um pássaro excêntrico piava de um poleiro.

"Sentem-se, meus jovens guerreiros!" o rei convidou e se sentou atrás de uma mesa cheia de pergaminhos e várias penas de todos os tamanhos e cores, apoiando o cajado na parede logo atrás. Os outros tomaram seus lugares à frente dele. "Aceitam rapadura? Doce de limão?"

"Não, obrigado" James e Remus recusaram educadamente. Sirius disse um "Não, não tô a fim", mas Dumbledore pareceu não ter percebido, já que todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Em que podemos ser úteis, senhor?" perguntou James antes que Sirius o fizesse. Sabia que seu companheiro não dava importância a formalidades e, apesar de Dumbledore não se importar muito com elas, achava que deveriam demonstrar respeito por sua autoridade.

"Bem, eu tenho uma missão para vocês."

"Até que enfim!" disse Sirius, esticando as pernas e, por um momento, James pensou que ele as apoiaria na mesa do rei, porém, para seu eterno alívio, ele parou por aí. "Quer dizer, só espero que envolva alguma ação de verdade."

Dumbledore lançou-lhe um olhar sério, porém o brilho de seus olhos denunciava algum divertimento.

"Depende da sua interpretação, meu caro senhor Black. Se você acha que desafiar o que se intitula rei de Numengard para um duelo de espadas é ação o suficiente pra você..."

"O quê?" Sirius deu voz ao espanto dos outros dois.

"É isso mesmo que os senhores ouviram. Riddle lançou um desafio a qualquer guerreiro que se achasse bom o suficiente para derrotá-lo, que o enfrentasse em uma luta justa de espadas em seu castelo. Vejam por si mesmos."

Dumbledore entregou-lhes um pergaminho escrito em letra impressa – a mais nova tecnologia – que James aceitou. Os outros debruçaram por cima de seus ombros para dar uma olhada, todos incrédulos. James passou os olhos pelas letras góticas pescando as palavras "guerreiro virtuoso", "valentia", "firmeza de espírito", "duelo justo" e "imparcialidade". Pensou que o pergaminho devia ser de excelente qualidade para não se desmanchar diante do sarcasmo que pingava daquelas palavras.

"Isso é ridículo" disse Remus, certamente se referindo à mesma coisa que James.

"É estupidez, isso sim!" protestou Sirius. "É óbvio que Riddle não vai correr o risco de perder para qualquer um numa luta justa! Isso não passa de uma piada, uma armadilha para idiotas! Você não deve estar falando sério se acha que nós- OW!"

"Sirius!" repreendeu James por entre os dentes cerrados, pisando no pé do outro. "Eu peço desculpas pelos modos de meu companheiro, senhor, mas o senhor não acha que ele tem razão? É claro que eu não usaria essas mesmas palavras, mas é insano! Riddle provavelmente pretende exterminar todos os guerreiros para facilitar suas conquistas ou algo do tipo!"

Dumbledore assentiu, calmamente.

"Na verdade, esse desafio é direcionado para mim" esclareceu ele, ao que os outros estranharam. "Não, não para que eu o desafie na espada. Mas para que eu me mobilize para impedi-lo de levar a diante esse plano. Ele já tomou a maioria dos reinos vizinhos, ou pelo menos os mais estratégicos e agora deseja criar algum motivo para me atrair para Numengard e dominar o meu reino enquanto eu estiver ausente. Coisa que eu não pretendo deixar acontecer."

"Mas também não pretendo enviá-los para uma armadilha sem uma carta da manga" ele acrescentou diante do olhar acusador que Sirius lhe lançou. O rei se levantou e caminhou de um lado para outro no aposento, dessa vez sem a ajuda do cajado. "Há uma torre em Numengard, a mais alta de todas as torres do castelo, construída e fortificada para encerrar os prisioneiros mais temíveis do reino. Ela é pouco vigiada, só há guardas na entrada, pois não há saídas senão uma última janela no topo e a queda seria mortal. Vocês deverão barganhar as regras do duelo. O rei ficará tentado se vocês sugerirem a torre, pois não poderá haver muitas testemunhas."

"Até aí eu não vi vantagem nenhuma" resmungou Sirius, ao que levou outro coice de James.

"Há um prisioneiro nessa torre" prosseguiu Dumbledore, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. Ele parou em uma das prateleiras e retirou um objeto que se parecia muito com o seu cajado, porém era mais fino e um pouco mais comprido. "Isso pertence a ele. Eu achei melhor guardá-lo em meu poder para quando esse momento chegasse. Ele já teve o castigo que merecia" disse o rei como se falasse consigo mesmo enquanto alisava o cajado. Sua ave soltou um pio melancólico e esticou uma das asas, escondendo o bico nas longas penas vermelho e douradas.

Sirius pigarreou e Dumbledore pareceu se lembrar de seus visitantes, parando em frente a James e estendendo-lhe o objeto.

"É muito importante que isto seja entregue em mãos ao prisioneiro. Cuide muito bem disso, senhor Potter. Em mãos erradas pode ser muito perigoso."

"Sim, senhor" James engoliu em seco, pegando aquele simples pedaço de madeira como se fosse uma jóia frágil. Na verdade, na opinião de James, não passava de uma vara de madeira opaca e envelhecida, diferente do cajado de Dumbledore que era lustroso e tão branco que parecia brilhar.

"Mas, majestade" a voz de Remus era coberta de incerteza. "Não vejo como posso ser útil nessa missão. Eu sou um arqueiro, nunca tive muito jeito com uma espada."

Dumbledore tomou seu lugar novamente, atrás da mesa.

"Ohh, mas você conhece o caminho, meu caro senhor Lupin. Estes bravos guerreiros precisarão de um guia. E eu sugiro ainda que vocês chamem mais um acompanhante. Um escudeiro ou pajem, mas que seja uma pessoa discreta que possa cuidar dos cavalos. Sim, quatro é um bom número. O quinto virá a seu tempo" concluiu Dumbledore, pensativo. "Alguma pergunta?"

Os três se entreolharam.

**--oOo—**

**N.A.:** Os títulos dos capítulos são trechos da música _Viva La Vida_ do Coldplay e eu devo essa fic ao Chris Martin, porque toda vez que a ouvia (e não foram poucas, acreditem) tinha vontade de escrever xD


	3. II

**II - Missionaries in a foreign field**

"Eu continuo não vendo vantagem nenhuma" resmungou Sirius, sacolejando desanimado e rabugento no trote manso do cavalo.

"Bem..." James começou, porém não tinha o que argumentar. Também achara a missão uma piada ou então Dumbledore estava omitindo algumas partes importantes do problema – o que não seria inusitado. Como, por exemplo, de que se tratava aquela vara que o rei lhes entregara para que guardassem como à própria vida? Seria tudo uma das piadinhas excêntricas do rei?

James ajeitou melhor o dito bastão que tinha prendido nas costas com algumas tiras de couro improvisadas, imitando o modo como Remus carregava sua aljava guarnecida de flechas. Tentou ver pelo lado positivo.

"Bem, pelo menos nós vamos ter alguma ação!"

"Alguma ação suicida, você quer dizer" comentou Sirius, sarcástico. "James, esse plano todo é uma loucura! Esse velho está gagá, é o que eu te digo. Nós deveríamos jogar esse graveto inútil no mato, passar algumas noites na taberna de Aberforth e voltar dizendo que o prisioneiro tinha morrido ou algo parecido. Ou então bolar outro plano e-"

"Não, Sirius!" talvez a coisa toda de olhar o lado positivo tivesse funcionado, pois a empolgação de James estava definitivamente mais convincente. "Pense! É a nossa chance de mostrar nosso valor! Nós ingressamos para as Forças Armadas justamente para isso, não foi? Para servirmos o rei na guerra e na paz-"

"Na saúde e na caduquice-" ironizou Sirius.

"-para honrarmos os nossos títulos! Nós poderemos ser promovidos a generais, Sirius! O que me diz? Heim?"

"Eu continuo achando isso tudo uma idiotice."

"Hey, rapazes!" Remus, que ia mais à frente com Peter, o pajem, tinha dado meia volta com o cavalo e acenava para que eles os alcançassem.

"Vamos, ânimo, amigo" James pediu, chegando mais perto do outro com o cavalo. "Se você me acompanhar nessa missão até o fim eu prometo que te recompenso" ele piscou para o amante e em seguida deu algumas pancadinhas leves no flanco do animal, fazendo com que ele apertasse o passo. O cavalo de Sirius o seguiu.

"Pode ter certeza que eu vou cobrar" Sirius garantiu, um pouco mais animado.

"É melhor apressarmos o passo se quisermos chegar até o Hog's Head a tempo" disse Remus assim que eles os alcançaram. "Senão teremos que armar acampamento na estrada e aqui ainda é muito movimentado. O rei pediu que fôssemos discretos."

"Tem toda razão, Remus!" concordou James. "Sirius, o que me diz de apostarmos até o lago?"

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"E qual é o prêmio para o vencedor?"

James encolheu os ombros.

"Quem vencer escolhe o que quer ganhar."

Sirius deu um sorriso sacana.

"Feito" concordou e sequer esperou para combinarem a largada: instigou o cavalo e saiu em disparada.

Porém James já estava preparado para isso e saiu logo em sua cola.

"Hey, e a discrição que-" James ouviu Remus gritar, porém não lhe deu atenção. Tinha uma aposta a vencer.

**--oOo--**

Os dias se passaram sem muitas novidades. Passados os limites do reino, a paisagem tinha mudado, a vegetação parecia diferente, mais árida, até o vento parecia mais seco. Toda a excitação que James e Sirius sentiram ao se verem fora do território conhecido foi se desgastando com a monotonia das estradas desertas. Apenas a promessa de Remus de que o movimento aumentaria quando chegassem ao próximo povoado era o que os mantinha esperançosos.

"Como você conhece essas bandas, Remus?" James puxou assunto, ajustando o passo de seu cavalo ao do arqueiro. Estava quente demais pra apostar outra corrida com Sirius, que já estava demonstrando sinais de impaciência novamente.

"É, como você conhece?" Sirius emparelhou do outro lado de Remus, forçando Peter a ficar um pouco atrás, pois a estrada era estreita demais para os quatro cavalos ficarem lado a lado. James reconheceu uma inveja mal-disfarçada na voz do amigo.

Os quatro tinham se formado juntos na Escola de Armas, apesar dos caminhos terem se separado depois disso, três anos atrás.

Peter Pettigrew era um jovem baixo e gordinho muito calado e praticamente sem qualquer habilidade num campo de batalha. O único cargo que lhe ofereceram após o batalhado término do treinamento obrigatório foi o de pajem e desde então ele cuidava das montarias do exército, aguardando por uma missão em que seus serviços de acompanhante fossem solicitados. Na verdade, Peter nem era muito habilidoso com os cavalos, mas James admirava o esforço do rapaz. Além disso, todos eles estavam ansiosos por uma missão. Pelo menos até saber aonde tinham se metido.

A situação de Remus Lupin era o oposto de Sirius Black. O rapaz nunca escondera que sua verdadeira paixão eram os livros. Principalmente matemática e filosofia. Porém ele vinha de uma família muito simples que não poderia pagar-lhe os estudos. Sem nunca reclamar de sua sorte, Remus escolhera o arco e a flecha por armas, pois dizia que envolvia muito mais cálculos e estratégia do que força física, como era o caso da espada. O rei Dumbledore, conhecendo seu esforço, oferecera-lhe um emprego no castelo onde ele teria livre acesso aos livros de sua riquíssima biblioteca.

James e Sirius, sempre os melhores da turma, eram guerreiros valorosos e ansiavam por demonstrar suas habilidades em um verdadeiro campo de batalha, porém Hogwarts era um reino muito pacífico e as poucas viagens que eles fizeram a serviço do rei nunca ultrapassaram as fronteiras do reino. Por isso Sirius estava tão enciumado ao saber que Remus, o estudioso da turma, tinha experimentado mais aventuras do que ele.

"Eu já fiz uma missão de reconhecimento para o rei" explicou Remus, alheio ao desgosto do outro. "Ajudei a confeccionar o mapa atualizado da região, anotando as distâncias e os desvios da estrada, além de outros caminhos abertos recentemente. Fiquei encarregado dessa região, de Hogwarts até Numengard."

"E quanto ainda temos de cavalgar?" perguntou James antes que Sirius destilasse um pouco mais de sua amargura.

"Mais três dias até Diagon Alley, onde nós poderemos nos reabastecer – os mantimentos são mais baratos lá. Depois não tem erro, é só seguir o curso do rio até Numengard. Creio que, se apressarmos um pouco o passo, em menos de duas semanas-"

"Quietos!" sussurrou Sirius, forçando a montaria a parar.

Os demais também pararam.

"Sirius, o que-" começou James, estranhando a atitude do amigo, que olhava para todos os lados da estrada, porém Sirius apenas fez sinal com um dos dedos para que ele se calasse. A estrada era estreita e ladeada por árvores altas e muito juntas, formando um esconderijo fácil para animais ou até mesmo para se armar uma emboscada.

O silêncio só era interrompido pelo resfolegar dos cavalos e o toque abafado das patas inquietas na areia fofa. Todos ficaram atentos e alertas a qualquer movimento, porém parecia estar tudo deserto ao redor deles. Até mesmo o ar estava parado. Peter estava visivelmente amedrontado, seus olhinhos lacrimosos passando rapidamente de um ponto a outro no meio das árvores.

Depois de inspecionar ambos os lados da estrada, Sirius acenou para que prosseguissem, ainda que contrariado:

"Vamos."

"Mas o que aconteceu, Sirius?" questionou James, curioso.

"Eu ouvi o som de cascos de cavalo. Creio que estamos sendo seguidos desde que pegamos essa estrada. Para onde dava o outro caminho na encruzilhada que passamos essa manhã, Remus?"

Remus franziu a testa.

"Vai para Knockturn Alley. É um caminho pouco utilizado, apesar de ser teoricamente o caminho mais curto para Numengard."

"Por que é pouco utilizado?" questionou James.

"Bem, na verdade é perigoso. Dizem que apenas contrabandistas de pele e fumo utilizam esse caminho."

"E você já passou por lá?" perguntou Peter, que raramente tinha algo a dizer, porém demonstrava sempre estar atento às conversas dos três.

"Já sim" assentiu Remus. "É um lugar bastante mal-encarado esse povoado. E a estrada é cheia de armadilhas. Eu mesmo só consegui passar pagando uma quantidade absurda em moedas a um guia duvidoso que tentou roubar meu ouro. Por isso achei melhor que pegássemos o caminho mais longo, assim pelo menos não corremos o risco de chamarmos muita atenção."

James, que até então estivera tranqüilo, ficou preocupado com a possibilidade de estarem sendo seguidos.

"Você tem certeza de que não ouviu algum outro animal, Sirius?"

"Tenho" confirmou Sirius com convicção. E James não ousava duvidar do companheiro quando ele parecia tão seguro de si.

"Bem, neste caso vamos evitar falar a respeito de nossa missão" James assumiu o comando. "Falta muito para alcançarmos um caminho mais aberto, Remus?"

"Acredito que apenas no próximo dia, ao anoitecer. Teremos que acampar nessa floresta hoje."

James assentiu.

"Está bem. Vamos avançar o mais rápido que pudermos, então."

**--oOo--**

O restante do dia correu sem muitas conversas. Eles apenas se preocuparam em cobrir a maior distância possível antes de armarem o acampamento. O dia seguinte transcorreu sem acidentes também e, apesar de Sirius ter dito que ouvira o som de cascos de cavalo novamente, James continuava sem ter notado nada diferente. Eles tinham finalmente deixado a floresta para trás no meio daquela tarde e armaram acampamento debaixo de uma árvore solitária num lugar aberto e não muito alto de onde teriam uma vista ampla da estrada sem ficarem muito à vista dos passantes.

Por mais que os dias fossem quentes, assim que o sol se punha a temperatura esfriava consideravelmente. Portanto, a fogueira, ao redor da qual eles dispunham os sacos de dormir, era indispensável. Sirius e James revezavam na vigília todas as noites, com a companhia eventual de Remus. Peter ficava responsável por preparar as refeições, mas Remus sempre oferecia algo quente para beber no meio da noite, para manter a disposição e a temperatura do corpo. Ele até se oferecera várias vezes para fazer a vigília, mas Sirius dispensou sua ajuda, dizendo que não era necessário.

James não estranhou quando, já no meio da madrugada, sentiu Sirius o sacudindo. Eles dificilmente tinham alguma privacidade e só conseguiam dar uma escapada das vistas dos outros durante o dia com uma desculpa qualquer. Por isso James mal despertara completamente e já foi logo avisando:

"Agora não, Sirius. Alguém pode acordar e-"

"Shhh não é isso" sussurrou Sirius, fazendo sinal para que ele se levantasse.

James despertou por completo, apoiando o tronco nos cotovelos. Sirius instruiu, ainda aos cochichos:

"Mantenha-se abaixado e olhe diretamente para a esquerda e para baixo do salgueiro beirando a estrada."

James se arrastou até poder ver o dito salgueiro e seguiu as direções, vislumbrando uma sombra ao lado do salgueiro que poderia muito bem ser um cavalo amarrado à arvore. Havia também o que parecia ser um fraco brilho de metal sob o luar.

"Estou vendo!" exclamou James.

Sirius assentiu.

"Eu disse que estávamos sendo seguidos. Ele tem avançado bem atrás de nós agora que saímos da floresta, alcançando apenas à noite. Vamos."

"Onde-? Como-? Sirius!" James segurou-o pelo braço. "E se ele não estiver sozinho! Não podemos deixar Remus e Peter dormindo-"

"Não há mais ninguém" garantiu Sirius. "Vamos logo com isso antes que ele perceba."

Contrariado, James o seguiu dando a volta por trás da árvore para que suas sombras não os denunciassem. Eles voltaram um bom trecho na estrada antes de atravessarem para o outro lado de modo a chegarem ao salgueiro por trás, pegando o espião desavisado. Aproximaram-se com cautela para não assustarem o cavalo e observaram. Havia uma figura curvada, os cabelos negros na altura do pescoço cobrindo-lhe o rosto enquanto ele descascava uma fruta com um punhal. A lâmina reluzia conforme a luz da noite insidia sobre ela. Sirius fez sinal para que James fosse por trás enquanto ele ia pelo lado.

James sacou a espada silenciosamente e se aproximou, sempre buscando Sirius com o olhar. Assim que James alcançou o salgueiro, o cavalo percebeu a aproximação de Sirius e relinchou.

"Mas o q-" o estranho se levantou de um salto apontando o punhal para Sirius, e James aproveitou para saltar para junto dele e passar a espada bem rente ao seu pescoço, prendendo-o com a mão livre.

"Nem um movimento em falso ou você está morto" James avisou. "Largue o punhal."

Pego de surpresa, o homem praguejou e largou o punhal. Sirius se aproximou e James assistiu a expressão de seu companheiro passar de ameaça para surpresa e então ódio.

"Snivellus!"

"Black, seu desgraçado" disse o não-mais-estranho.

James encarou melhor o rosto também colérico do homem que mantinha preso entre seu corpo e a espada e praguejou. Agradeceu aos céus por ter sido ele a sacar a espada ou Severus Snape já estaria morto antes mesmo deles terem a oportunidade de questioná-lo.

"Seu traidor imundo! Covarde! Nojento, imbecil!" Sirius despejou xingamentos ameaçando partir para cima do prisioneiro.

Porém James o repreendeu:

"Cale essa boca e faça alguma coisa, Sirius! Reviste-o!"

Sirius continuou resmungando enquanto revistava rudemente as vestes de Snape, que não ousou se mover com a espada segura com firmeza rente ao seu pescoço. Sirius desafivelou o cinto com a espada embainhada de Snape e retirou ainda outro punhal do cano de sua bota, jogando ambos no chão longe de seu alcance.

"Eu vou soltar você, Snape, e-" começou James.

Porém Sirius protestou:

"Não faça isso ou ele sai correndo, esse covarde!"

James não lhe deu atenção. "Você está desarmado, sem montaria e, se você tentar correr, nós temos um arqueiro que pode te acertar antes que você alcance abrigo nas árvores. Entendeu?"

Snape não disse nada. Ele mantinha os olhos negros fixos nos de Sirius e devolvia o mesmo ódio que recebia mais do que com palavras.

"Entendeu?" insistiu James, pressionando um pouco mais o metal frio na garganta do outro até que este concordasse.

Soltou-o imediatamente, empurrando-o para longe e passando para o lado de Sirius, mantendo a espada apontada ameaçadoramente na direção de Snape. Este cambaleou e se apoiou no tronco do salgueiro, esfregando o pescoço avermelhado, porém James era cuidadoso demais com a espada para causar algum dano desnecessário, por menor que fosse.

"Pensou que não ia ser descoberto, Snape?" questionou Sirius, raivoso, a mão visivelmente coçando para alcançar o punho da espada. Entretanto não havia motivos para atacá-lo, já que Snape estava desarmado e indefeso. "Safando-se sorrateiramente**(3)** por aí, seu traidor imprestável."

"Eu não vou desperdiçar o meu tempo trocando insultos com você, Black."

"Calem a boca vocês dois!" James mostrou quem estava no comando. Conhecia as desavenças de ambos desde que ingressaram para a Escola de Armas. Snape nascera e crescera em Hogwarts assim como eles, porém pouco tempo após se formar no treinamento com a espada fora desmascarado como espião de Riddle e banido do reino. Desde então, o que era apenas uma implicação para curar o tédio de Sirius passara a um ódio fundamentado do ex-colega de treinamento.

James prosseguiu antes que as centelhas que ambos trocavam nos olhares virassem labaredas.

"Sirius, eu faço as perguntas. Snape, limite-se a responder o que for questionado. Por que está nos seguindo?"

"Eu não vou dizer uma palavra com este idiota ouvindo" começou Snape, o que rendeu outros xingamentos de Sirius e James novamente teve que gritar para restabelecer a ordem.

"Snape, você não está em condições de ditar regras. Apenas responda. Por que está nos seguindo? E você fica calado, Sirius."

Snape hesitou ainda alguns instantes.

"Eu posso ajudá-los em sua missão" disse, por fim, encarando James diretamente, ignorando o som de desprezo de Sirius.

"Que missão? Quem te enviou?" James questionou, ainda cauteloso.

"Ninguém me enviou. Eu vim assim que soube que vocês tentariam libertar os prisioneiros de Numengard."

"Como voc-" Sirius começou, porém James fez sinal para que ele se calasse e ele bufou cruzando os braços impacientemente.

"E quem disse que essa é nossa missão?" dissimulou James.

Snape lançou um olhar de esguelha para Sirius antes de responder.

"Há um traidor entre vocês. Alguém enviou uma mensagem para o rei Riddle contando tudo. Eu tenho seguido vocês, pois não sabia em quem confiar para contar as informações que tenho. Por isso, Potter, peço mais uma vez para falar-lhe em particular. Você mesmo me desar-"

"Nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai ficar sozinho com James, seu baixo, trapaceiro!" Sirius partiu para os xingamentos novamente. "James, não dê ouvidos a essa conversinha pra boi dormir."

"Se o que você diz é mesmo verdade, por que você confiaria em mim?" James continuou, fingindo não ouvir aos protestos de Sirius.

"Você é o mais idiota de todos, Potter" Snape escarneceu, fazendo as narinas de James se alargarem e Sirius cerrar os punhos, ultrajado. "Sempre foi. Você acredita em todo mundo, tem pena de todo mundo. Não confio em você, só acho que seja menos provável que o traidor seja você do que todos os outros."

James engoliu a própria raiva, uma vez que Sirius já estava listando todos os impropérios possíveis.

"O que quer que tenha a dizer, Snape, vai ter de falar em frente a Sirius. Eu confio minha vida a ele todos os dias, não é você quem vai me fazer duvidar da lealdade dele."

Snape lançou-lhe um olhar insolente de quem tinha acabado de comprovar seu ponto de vista, mas acabou dando de ombros.

"Que seja. Há uma emboscada esperando por vocês assim que entrarem nos domínios do reino de Numengard. O rei já espalhou cartazes com o retrato falado de todos dizendo que são mal-feitores e vocês serão mortos com armas de fogo antes de conseguirem provar o contrário. Sequer chegarão perto do castelo."

"E como você pretende nos ajudar?" zombou Sirius. "Ou você está, na verdade, tentando fazer com que nós desistamos?"

James suspirou cansadamente.

"Responda à primeira pergunta."

"Duas vezes por ano alguns mercadores levam as melhores peles da região para o rei avaliar. Ele é vaidoso. Paga muito caro nas peles desses mercadores e permite que eles sejam recebidos na corte sem maiores cuidados. Como nem sempre são os mesmos, ninguém vai desconfiar se vocês aparecerem disfarçados de mercadores. Eu mesmo providenciarei para que vocês sejam levados até a presença do rei se fizerem como eu aconselho."

"Ora, você não quer que nós compremos essa sua historinha, não é mesmo? Nós não somos idiotas pra cair nessa, não é verdade, James?" Sirius desdenhou, buscando a aprovação do amigo, porém James evitou olhá-lo nos olhos.

"James, você não pode levar esse cara a sério!" insistiu Sirius, levemente desesperado. "Você não percebe o que ele está fazendo? Ele está tentando nos desunir, inventando sobre essa suposta traição! Ele provavelmente quer que Riddle se livre de nós sem que ninguém nem desconfie que estivemos em Numengard! Quem garante que _essa_ não é a verdadeira armadilha?"

James ainda tinha muito que esclarecer dessa história. O argumento de Sirius fazia sentido. As palavras de Snape sobre ele confiar em todo mundo ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo James tinha acabado de se lembrar de Dumbledore ter mencionado um 'quinto elemento' na jornada e se perguntava se o rei de Hogwarts não estava prevendo que Snape se ofereceria para ajudá-los. Dumbledore sempre parecia saber mais do que compartilhava.

"Você disse que ninguém te enviou para nos oferecer ajuda, então o que você tem a ganhar com isso?" acabou perguntando, tentando se basear em algo mais concreto do que seus próprios instintos.

"Não interessa o que eu tenho a ganhar-"

"É claro que interessa! Responda!" rosnou Sirius. "Ou será que você não pensou numa desculpa pra isso? Ande, espertinho! Nos dê um bom motivo!"

"Sirius, já chega" James o repreendeu, reparando em como Snape parecia subitamente nervoso com a pressão de Sirius. "Responda, Snape."

Snape obedeceu, contrariado:

"Poucas pessoas sabem, mas há dois prisioneiros na torre de Numengard. O velho Grindelwald, em quem Dumbledore está interessado, e uma jovem" Snape começou a andar de um lado para outro, demonstrando seu nervosismo. "Essa jovem era a única filha do antigo rei. Uma filha bastarda que não passava de uma criança quando ficou órfã. Assim que Riddle soube de sua existência, prendeu a menina na torre e desde então a mantém como um plano de escape. O plano dele era apresentá-la como a verdadeira herdeira do trono e desposá-la para que não restassem dúvidas de que ele é o rei por direito daquele reino. Eu fico encarregado, muitas vezes, de supervisionar os mantimentos que são levados aos prisioneiros e desde que fui para Numengard tenho observado essa jovem. Riddle tinha se esquecido dela, mas com as rebeliões que tem acontecido dentre seus próprios súditos acha que já está na hora de levar seu plano adiante."

"A jovem..." Snape engoliu em seco. "A jovem princesa é belíssima e tão delicada-"

O riso zombeteiro de Sirius interrompeu seu relato apaixonado.

"Snivellus, você se supera a cada minuto! Você realmente acredita que nós vamos acreditar que você está fazendo isso por... _amor_? Ora, poupe-nos!"

"Como ela se chama?" perguntou James, que só então reparara que tinha abaixado a espada.

Snape parecia indeciso entre a raiva e o embaraço.

"Evans. Lily Evans."

James se surpreendeu quando Sirius o pegou pelo braço, falando por entre os dentes:

"James, por favor, assim você me decepciona! Desse jeito eu vou ter que concordar com o que esse seboso imundo disse sobre você ser um idiota frouxo!"

James se desvencilhou do amigo, carrancudo.

"Eu não sou frouxo! Só acho que Snape não arriscaria vir sozinho ao nosso encontro para inventar uma história dessas! Além disso, ele está arriscando o próprio pescoço expondo sua identidade para nós, mesmo desconfiando de uma traição."

"Mas James-!" Sirius tentou novamente, desesperado, porém James já tinha se voltado para Snape com resolução, embainhando a espada.

"Snape, nós nos informaremos sobre a sua história. Se esses cartazes existem, ficaremos sabendo em Diagon Alley. E investigaremos também sobre a existência dessa garota, Evans, e sobre os mercadores. Se não descobrirmos nada duvidoso no que você nos contou, então nos encontraremos em Numengard em pouco mais de uma semana. Pegue seus pertences e parta rapidamente se não quiser chamar a atenção de mais ninguém. Sirius e eu não vamos comentar sobre esse encontro com ninguém."

"Hey! James, você ficou maluco!" Sirius exclamou enquanto James recolhia as armas de Snape do chão e lhe entregava.

Snape aceitou as armas com um discreto aceno de cabeça e soltou as amarras do cavalo, montando logo em seguida. Partiu sem dizer uma palavra, deixando para trás um James pensativo e um Sirius incrédulo.

**--oOo--**

_Nenhum dos dois reparou na figura que observava do ponto estratégico no qual a fogueira ainda ardia. Ficou olhando o cavaleiro que se afastava, tentando reconhecê-lo para informar a seu mestre, porém estava longe demais para arriscar um palpite. Fingiu que estava dormindo quando Sirius e James voltaram, mas podia imaginar pela preocupação estampada no rosto de ambos que teria que ser ainda mais discreto dali em diante._

**--oOo--**

**(3)** Se não me engano, essa fala – ou algo parecido - pertence a Sam, se referindo a Gollum em SdA (que não me pertencem, só pra constar rs).

**N.A.:** Eu fiz algumas ilustrações (montagens) para essa fic com imagens do filme "Príncipe Caspian". Os links estão no meu profile.


	4. III

**III - Never an honest word**

Diagon Alley era um vilarejo bastante movimentado e respondia ao rei de Numengard como a maioria dos povoados por aquelas bandas. Depois de quase duas semanas cavalgando em estradas desertas, os quatro estavam se sentindo animados com a atividade, as conversas e a música. Não demoraram a encontrar uma estalagem de aparência bastante convidativa e desmontaram. Antes que Peter tivesse a oportunidade de reunir os cavalos, um criado do hotel foi até eles se encarregando disso.

"Ora, Pete, parece que hoje é seu dia de folga!" disse James bem-humorado passando um dos braços ao redor do jovem baixinho e ignorando o olhar ciumento que Sirius lhe lançou. "Venha, vamos beber um pouco. Nós bem que merecemos um descanso."

Os quatro se instalaram numa das mesas do pub e pediram mais do que agüentariam beber e comer. James mostrou sua bolsa cheia de moedas de ouro diante do olhar desconfiado do garçom ao que este logo foi providenciar o que lhe fora pedido.

Eles conversaram e riram naturalmente e ninguém pareceu se incomodar com isso, uma vez que o pub estava lotado.

Quando já estavam na quarta rodada de bebidas, os pratos vazios esquecidos a um canto, James suspirou, feliz.

"Ahh isso me lembra os tempos da Escola, quando nos reuníamos no final de semana pra comemorar... qualquer coisa."

Eles riram. Com aquela quantidade de álcool no organismo, eles ririam de qualquer coisa. Porém James, apesar de relaxado, estava atento à sua volta. Tinha prestado atenção para ver se haviam cartazes pelas ruas enquanto passavam pelo povoado, porém não encontrou nenhum com seus retratos falados, como Snape tinha dito. Tampouco os moradores pareciam prestar mais atenção do que o normal aos visitantes.

"É verdade, eu sinto falta daqueles tempos" admitiu Remus e Sirius deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

"Garanto que agora que nós não te arrastamos pra farra você não tem largado os livros" Sirius ia levar a caneca à boca, porém pensou melhor e questionou antes: "Você é virgem ainda?"

Os outros caíram na risada enquanto Remus corava levemente.

"Não, não, não" ele disse, enfático, e os outros riram ainda mais. "É sério!" Remus insistiu.

"Está bem, se você diz!" James encolheu os ombros.

"Mas me digam, faz muito tempo que não vejo Arthur Weasley" Remus mudou de assunto. "Acho que a última vez que o vi, Molly estava grávida do segundo filho."

"Ah, ela está grávida de novo" disse Sirius.

Remus levantou as sobrancelhas, perguntando:

"Mais um?"

"O sexto, na verdade" esclareceu James e Remus quase se engasgou.

"Pois é, Arthur sempre foi corajoso" Remus admitiu depois de tossir várias vezes.

"E como vão suas primas, Sirius?" perguntou Peter, inocentemente, porém o clima pareceu ficar mais pesado no mesmo instante.

Sirius fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta e James pigarreou antes de responder, adotando um tom casual.

"Eu vi Andrômeda um dia desses, a menina dela está bem crescidinha. Já de Bellatrix e Narcissa eu não ouço nada desde que elas partiram."

"Partiram para onde?" quis saber Remus.

"Para Numengard, você não sabia?" Remus negou com um gesto de cabeça e James prosseguiu: "Elas se casaram com nobres de lá. O sobrenome dos noivos, se não me engano, eram Lestrange e Malfoy ou algo parecido."

"Ah, sim, já ouvi falar" disse Remus. "São famílias muito conhecidas. E aliados ferrenhos de Riddle. Principalmente os Malfoy, que são podres de rico."

James umedeceu os lábios. Tinha se esquecido de como Remus era bem informado sobre históricos familiares.

"Remus, por acaso você já ouviu falar de alguém por sobrenome Evans?"

Remus ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

"Esse nome não me é estranho... Ah, claro! Agora me lembro. Era a família de serviçais do antigo rei de Numengard. Mas creio que não reste nenhum deles vivo. Dizem que quando Riddle matou o verdadeiro rei, fez o serviço completo. Acabou com a família toda e com os serviçais, que juraram lealdade apenas ao antigo senhor. Por que a pergunta?"

Antes que James pudesse dar uma desculpa qualquer, Sirius tinha se inclinado para Remus, intrigado:

"E você já ouviu falar de um tal de Gwinder- Grinden-"

"Grindelwald?" Remus completou.

"Isso, isso mesmo!" Sirius concordou e fez sinal para que Remus prosseguisse.

"Claro que já ouvi. Essa lenda é muito conhecida."

"Lenda?" questionaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo. Peter tinha se encolhido na cadeira à simples menção daquela palavra. James sabia que ele morria de medo dos contos fantasiosos que circulavam por aí.

"Sim. Vocês nunca ouviram falar?" diante da negação geral, Remus limpou a garganta e James se acomodou melhor na cadeira. Gostava de lendas, principalmente as que envolviam magia.

Remus começou:

"Conta-se que há muitos anos atrás, os conselheiros dos reis eram normalmente magos e que, em caso de haver necessidade de comunicação entre os reinos, os magos se reuniam em nome de seus senhores. Estes magos geralmente viviam muito mais que qualquer rei e tinham seus próprios códigos de ética, como os guerreiros têm até hoje. Mas a maior obrigação de um mago era cuidar da sucessão do trono para que os reis fossem escolhidos de forma justa."

"Grindelwald era o mago conselheiro do reino de Numengard, porém ele era ganancioso. O rei a quem ele servia era estéril e não deixara descendentes diretos, portanto ele teria que eleger um dos parentes próximos para herdar o trono. Acontece que Grindelwald dizia que nenhum dos descendentes do rei era apto a esse cargo e acabou por tomar o lugar de seu falecido senhor ao invés de cumprir sua obrigação."

"O inevitável aconteceu: o poder lhe subiu à cabeça. Com seus poderes mágicos, Grindelwald tornou-se um rei impiedoso e cruel até que outro mago o enfrentou, o venceu e o castigou tornando-o prisioneiro na fortaleza que ele mesmo tinha construído para prender seus inimigos na mais-"

"Na mais alta torre do castelo" completou James, fascinado.

"Exatamente" concordou Remus tomando mais um gole de bebida.

"Mas então este é o prisioneiro que Dumbledore quer que nós libertemos?" perguntou Sirius, confuso. "Remus, por que você nunca nos contou isso antes?"

Remus riu.

"Justamente porque isso é apenas uma lenda, como tantas outras que se contam a respeito de Hogwarts. Eu acho até possível que tenha havido um Grindelwald, um conselheiro que se fez rei, mas essa história de magia é tudo ficção para entreter crianças."

James se sentiu levemente ofendido com o comentário.

"Além disso" Remus prosseguiu. "Mesmo se Grindelwald existiu realmente, ele já deve ter morrido há muito tempo. Essa lenda é datada de uns duzentos anos atrás."

"É, mas dizem que Dumbledore tem mais de cem anos!" comentou Peter, amedrontado.

"Sim, dizem também que Dumbledore tem poderes mágicos" ironizou Remus. "Alguns até contam que foi o próprio Dumbledore quem aprisionou Grindelwald. Pfff! Bobagem. Coisa de quem não tem o que fazer e fica inventando histórias."

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar cheio de significados.

**--oOo--**

Não muito tempo depois, eles pediram a conta ao garçom e foram até o balcão. Depois de pagar pelo jantar, James pediu ao atendente:

"Um quarto para quatro, por favor."

O homem, que tinha arregalado os olhos para a bolsa cheia de moedas que James pescara o pagamento do jantar, engoliu em seco.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas nós estamos quase lotados. Veja bem, tem havido muitos viajantes ultimamente com esse desafio que o rei Riddle lançou e-"

"Isso tudo é pra dizer que nós devemos procurar outro estabelecimento?" Sirius cortou-o, arrogante.

"Não, meu senhor, não é bem isso" O homem limpou a careca com um lencinho. "Nós temos ainda um quarto com duas camas de solteiro e outro para casal, mas podemos improvisar uma terceira cama em um dos quartos e-"

Sirius lançou uma olhadela de esguelha para James antes de piscar e continuar com suas reclamações:

"Ahh que tipo de espelunca é essa que nem tem quartos para quatro pessoas distintas! Ainda se fosse um batalhão inteiro, mas são só quatro!" o homem tentou se desculpar mais uma vez, porém Sirius sinalizou para que ele se calasse. "Está bem, está bem, já está tarde mesmo para procurarmos outra estalagem. E nada de improvisar camas, eu não sou de dormir em qualquer lugar. Pode deixar que nós damos um jeito. Vamos, ande logo com isso, mexa-se, mexa-se!"

O homem pegou as chaves e murchou a barriga para passar pela estreita abertura no balcão.

"Por aqui, senhores, por favor."

Ele mostrou-lhes os aposentos, desculpou-se mais algumas vezes e disse que estaria à disposição para qualquer coisa – qualquer coisa mesmo – que se fizesse necessária.

"E é melhor caprichar no café da manhã, ouviu bem?" Sirius gritou para o homem, que se afastava no corredor e ele concordou e se desculpou uma última vez antes de sumir. James e Sirius caíram na risada e Remus meneou a cabeça, divertido.

"Bem, boa noite para vocês!" Sirius se despediu dos outros dois, puxando James pela mão para o quarto de casal.

James parou a meio caminho de fechar a porta, dirigindo-se a Remus e Peter que ainda estavam parados em frente ao outro quarto:

"Vejo vocês amanhã, pessoal. Qualquer coisa é só chamar, vamos deixar a porta destrancada."

"Até que não é tão mal" disse Sirius assim que James fechou a porta. James imediatamente desfez as amarras que prendiam a vara que Dumbledore lhe entregara às suas costas, apoiando-a na parede e, enquanto desafivelava o cinto com a espada, observou Sirius se curvar na beira do colchão testando a maciez com as mãos. "O careca mencionou alguma coisa sobre ter água quente? Estou doido pra tomar um banho."

"Sei lá" disse James, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que o outro dizia. Já fazia tempo demais que eles não tinham uma oportunidade como essas pra desperdiçar com conversinhas. Aproximou-se de Sirius até que seu corpo estivesse colado às suas costas e falou próximo ao seu ouvido: "Eu tenho uma arma apontada pra você e não vou hesitar de usá-la."

"Ohh não!" fez Sirius, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição, o rosto meio virado para trás permitindo que James visse seu sorriso sacana.

"Agora você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, entendeu?"

"Sim, senhor. Prometo me comportar direitinho" Sirius concordou, lambendo os lábios provocantemente.

"Bom garoto" James aprovou, mordiscando o pescoço do outro antes de ordenar: "Comece engatinhando lentamente para o meio da cama."

"Isso vai ser interessante" disse Sirius antes de obedecer.

**--oOo--**

_No meio da noite, uma figura atravessou o corredor na ponta dos pés, olhando para os dois lados antes de abrir a porta do quarto da frente com cuidado para que ela não rangesse. Fechou a porta atrás de si._

Demorou um pouco para sua visão se acostumar com a escuridão do lado de dentro. Havia peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão e dois vultos abraçados na cama envoltos num emaranhado de lençóis, respirando compassadamente em meio a um sono tranqüilo. O intruso se demorou um pouco diante daquela visão, porém logo voltou ao que realmente interessava.

Vasculhou o aposento até encontrar, encostado na parede, o objeto que procurava. Apanhou-o e deu uma última olhada invejosa para o casal antes de sair com a mesma discrição com que entrara.

**--oOo--**

James acordou com um suspiro de Sirius. Relutou em abrir os olhos, sentindo o calor aconchegante de seu amante. Permitiu-se esquecer de sua missão por um momento apenas para prestar atenção à respiração do outro, cujo tórax estava encostado em seu peito. Arriscou um carinho preguiçoso na barriga de Sirius antes de abrir os olhos.

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, mas James sabia que ele já estava por vir. Sentia isso na temperatura fresca que antecedia o raiar do dia e detestava ter que sair do conforto de sua cama para mais uma longa cavalgada. No entanto, sabia que essa preguiça se dissiparia tão logo ele afivelasse o cinto com a espada, pronto para sua missão. Desceu um pouco mais a mão pelo abdômen de Sirius, sabendo que isso o despertaria.

Sorriu quando Sirius resmungou e se remexeu. Em seguida ouviu sua voz rouca de sono em tom de aviso:

"Se você continuar, vai ter que dar um jeito nisso antes de nos levantarmos."

"Já parei!" James encolheu os ombros e Sirius soltou um muxoxo.

"Covarde."

James riu e beijou o ombro nu do companheiro.

"Vamos, Sirius. Quanto mais cedo partirmos, mais rápido chegaremos a Numengard."

Sirius resmungou mais uma vez, mas acabou se levantando. Eles começaram a pescar as roupas pelo chão fazendo comentários sobre como cada uma delas tinha chegado onde estava. Quando terminou de prender o cinto, James franziu o cenho. Sentiu falta de algo. Olhou ao redor.

"Sirius!" exclamou assim que se deu conta. "O cajado, Sirius! Onde está o cajado?"

"E eu é que sei?" respondeu Sirius, porém também pareceu preocupado.

James apontou para a parede ao lado da porta.

"Eu o deixei aqui ontem à noite. Tenho certeza disso! Merda, eu não tranquei a porta!"

"É, mas ninguém sabia que você não tinha trancado... A não ser..." Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e atravessou o aposento a longas passadas. "Nós vamos ficar sabendo agora mesmo."

Confuso, James seguiu-o para o corredor. Sirius abriu a porta do aposento que Remus e Peter ocupavam com certa violência antes que James pudesse protestar. No lado de dentro, os outros dois pareciam ter acabado de acordar. Peter deu um pulo assustado na cama e Remus paralisou enquanto calçava as botas.

"O que foi, aconteceu algo?" questionou Remus, preocupado.

James respondeu:

"O cajado sumiu do meu quarto. Sirius o que você está fazendo?"

Sirius tinha se metido entre as duas camas e fuçava em meio aos pertences de Remus até retirar de debaixo da cama um objeto comprido que parecia ter sido embrulhado às pressas num lençol. Sirius colocou o objeto na cama vazia de Remus e o desembrulhou, revelando o cajado. O queixo de James caiu.

"Mas o que-" fez Remus, parecendo confuso, porém Sirius já tinha desembainhado a espada e a apontava para o peito do outro. Peter deu um grito e se encolheu a um canto na cama. Remus arregalou os olhos para o fio da espada e não ousou se mover.

"Traidor!" acusou Sirius. "Eu devia ter desconfiado antes! Você sempre soube mais do que devia!"

"Sirius, calma!" pediu James, fechando a porta para não atrair a atenção dos demais hóspedes.

Remus tentou argumentar:

"Sirius, espere, deve estar havendo um grande mal entend-"

"Cale a boca, Lupin!" Sirius o interrompeu, raivoso. "Não tente negar as evidências! Você sabe que eu odeio traidores! Só não passou pela minha cabeça que você seria capaz de uma coisa tão suja como esta."

"Eu não fiz nada! James, diga alguma coisa!" pediu Remus, ainda espantado.

James meneou a cabeça sem conseguir conter o desapontamento na própria voz.

"Eu nunca imaginei, Remus, nunca desconfiei..."

"Não! Não, James, por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim, eu-"

"Não tente nos comprar com suas palavras falsas, Lupin!" rosnou Sirius, forçando Remus a recuar. "Você é o único que já foi a Numengard; admitiu ter feito acordos com contrabandistas; trouxe-nos pelo caminho mais longo; e ainda por cima ocultou de nós informações importantes sobre os prisioneiros da torre!"

"Isso é loucura!" Remus engoliu em seco. "Eu não fiz isso! James, Sirius está maluco, faça alguma coisa!"

"Eu não estou maluco! Por acaso sou só eu quem viu que isso estava escondido debaixo da sua cama?" Sirius apontou para o cajado. "Vai me dizer agora que não sabe como foi que isso apareceu aqui?"

"Não fui eu! James, você tem que acreditar em mim!" Remus se interrompeu, recuando mais um passo e olhando desconfiado para Sirius. "Foi você!"

"O _quê_?" Sirius se indignou e por um momento James achou que ele perfuraria o tórax de Remus com a espada, coisa que, para seu alívio momentâneo, não aconteceu. "Ora seu impertinente, como ousa-"

"Alguém colocou isso debaixo da minha cama!" Remus insistiu, em seguida voltou a encarar James. "James, pense, eu não seria estúpido de roubar isso e me deixar ser descoberto! Eu teria fugido! Como poderia esconder isso de vocês durante toda a-"

"Engula essa sua língua traiçoeira, Lupin. Você está perdendo o seu tempo com esse joguinho, tentando colocar James contra mim. James, mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu passei a noite inteira com ele!"

"James, por favor..." Remus implorou e James sentiu que sua cabeça explodiria. A razão estava toda com Sirius, novamente. Todas as evidências apontavam para a traição de Remus, mas ainda assim era difícil acreditar. Remus sempre fora tão pacífico, tão racional!

Foi então que James se lembrou mais uma vez das palavras de Snape sobre ele se deixar enganar por qualquer um e deixou os ombros caírem em sinal de derrota.

"Me desculpe, Remus, mas é melhor você voltar para Hogwarts..."

"James, não faça isso. Isso é um engano, James! Você sabe que eu-"

Sirius abaixou a espada e segurou as vestes de Remus com força, pressionando-o ainda mais contra a parede.

"Você ouviu o que ele disse, Lupin. Pegue suas coisas e desapareça" Sirius o empurrou, fazendo com que Remus se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

Com um olhar que misturava rancor e profunda mágoa direcionado a Sirius, Remus Lupin se levantou, juntou suas coisas. Jogou algumas poucas moedas sobre a cama e saiu sem olhar para trás. James sentiu como se um peso estivesse puxando suas entranhas para baixo, tal a tristeza de espírito que se abateu sobre ele.

"Vamos, Peter, se vista depressa" ordenou Sirius.

"E quem vai nos guiar daqui pra frente?" perguntou Peter enquanto se trocava, ainda amedrontado.

"Lupin disse que teríamos apenas que seguir o curso do rio daqui pra frente. Nós não precisaremos de nenhum guia. Ande logo com isso, seu lesma!" Sirius se impacientou.

James não estava prestando muita atenção aos dois. Estava se sentindo um tanto entorpecido com a decepção. Pegou o que restava de seus pertences no outro quarto e deixou mais moedas do que seria necessário sobre a cama. Não teriam tempo para tomar desjejum. Assim que Peter se aprontou, eles atravessaram o corredor e saíram por uma porta que dava diretamente no estábulo.

Assim que saíram, no entanto, algo chamou a atenção de James. Um jovem com o uniforme dos criados da estalagem afixava um cartaz ao lado da porta. Com o coração acelerado, James sussurrou para os outros:

"Depressa! Peguem os cavalos, vamos dar o fora daqui!"

"Hey, vocês aí!" o criado esbravejou assim que os avistou, porém antes que pudesse alcançar os estábulos, os três já tinham montado em seus cavalos e os instigavam sem piedade, saindo em disparada em direção à estrada principal juntamente com os primeiros raios de sol.

**--oOo--**

"O que você está fazendo?" James perguntou a Sirius, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

Sirius estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas numa árvore e examinava atentamente o cajado que Dumbledore lhes confiara.

"Estou tentando entender essa coisa."

"Será que não é oco? Talvez Dumbledore tenha colocado alguma mensagem secreta aí dentro."

"Não, não é. Preste atenção" Sirius bateu na vara com o nó dos dedos e o som foi maciço. "Também tentei achar alguma inscrição, por minúscula que fosse, mas não há absolutamente nada aqui. Provavelmente Dumbledore está rindo de nós agora, aquele velho matusquela."

James meneou a cabeça. Dumbledore não brincaria com uma coisa tão séria como esta.

"Onde está Peter?"

"Levou os cavalos para beber água no rio" Sirius explicou, em seguida deixou as mãos penderem e a cabeça cair. "Eu desisto. É só uma vara, não tem nada demais aqui. Talvez seja a bengala de estimação desse tal prisioneiro."

"Veja só o que eu achei" James ofereceu a Sirius o cartaz que segurava, onde se liam em letras garrafais: 'Assassinos procurados. Vivos ou mortos'.

Eles tinham cavalgado um dia inteiro às margens do rio seguindo a correnteza e só pararam à noite porque tinham que comprar mantimentos, já que não tiveram essa oportunidade em Diagon Alley. Esconderam os cavalos em meio a algumas árvores e James fora sozinho até o armazém na beira da estrada cobrindo a cabeça com um capuz para evitar ser reconhecido. Tivera que comprar pouca coisa também, para não chamar muita atenção. Apenas comidas frias, pois eles não poderiam arriscar uma fogueira. Fora então que James aproveitara para surrupiar um cartaz colado na parede antes de voltar ao esconderijo.

"Hmm deixe-me ver" disse Sirius, analisando os retratos e fazendo uma careta arrogante. "É, até que não está feio, mas esse definitivamente não sou eu. Pensando bem, eles nunca conseguiriam me retratar fielmente num pedaço de papel. Credo, James, seu nariz está torto! Nem precisa se preocupar em usar disfarces, nunca vão desconfiar que esse espantalho aqui é você. A não ser pelo cabelo... E minha cabeça definitivamente vale mais do que cem moedas de ouro."

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um momento analisando a figura de Remus Lupin. James fez a pergunta por ele:

"Por que você acha que colocariam Remus como procurado também?"

Sirius deu de ombros.

"Talvez só para nos despistar. Ou quem sabe Riddle não se importe se Lupin sobreviva ou não, desde que cumpra sua obrigação de não nos deixar chegar a Numengard."

James suspirou. Ainda não conseguia acreditar na traição de Remus. Remexeu a bolsa de couro que trouxera do armazém e ofereceu um pedaço de pão a Sirius.

"Bem, de qualquer forma você sabe o que tudo isso significa, certo?" questionou, depois de alguns minutos em que eles comeram e beberam vinho em silêncio.

Sirius fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Snivellus estava certo."

"Exatamente. Teremos que comprar algumas peles no próximo vilarejo. O dono da estalagem disse que fica a poucas milhas de distância." James se levantou e se espreguiçou. "O que acha de avançarmos durante a noite?"

Sirius deu de ombros:

"Por mim tudo bem. Descansei o suficiente na noite passada" e nesse ponto ele deu um sorriso enviesado e um tapa no traseiro do amante.

James lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas acabou sorrindo.

"Está bem, vou perguntar a Peter."

"Peter não tem nada que opinar" Sirius desdenhou. "Ele está sendo pago para nos acompanhar. Lá está ele!" Peter estava voltando com os cavalos, tropeçando nos gravetos e nos galhos baixos das árvores. Sirius apressou-o, irritado:

"Ande logo, Peter, seu desastrado, estamos de partida!"

James coçou a cabeça, porém não disse nada.

**--oOo--**

**N.A.:** Sim, eu tenho um coração, por mais que seja difícil pra vocês acreditarem agora...


	5. IV

**IV - Long live the king!**

"Isso está me pinicando" resmungou Sirius, coçando o pescoço onde uma pele cinzenta de coelho estava enrolada como uma gola da túnica vermelho-queimado.

"E eu estou cozinhando debaixo desse monte de peles, mas não sinto a necessidade de ficar reclamando de cinco em cinco minutos porque sei que _de nada adianta_." James repreendeu-o. "Nós ainda nem chegamos à cidade, vê se vai se acostumando com esses disfarces."

Peter não tinha se atrevido a reclamar, mas James viu como o pobre coitado estava com a testa brilhando de suor. Além disso, o pajem parecia cada vez mais inquieto à medida que eles se aproximavam da cidade fortificada de Numengard.

"Jimmy, parece que fomos avistados" avisou Sirius, porém James já tinha visto a poeira levantar ao longe na estrada e não se surpreendeu quando puderam distinguir quatro homens fardados vindo ao encontro deles. Ao longe, eles já podiam avistar as muralhas da cidade.

"Sim, vamos manter o passo. Lembrem-se que somos simples comerciantes, temos livre acesso" James lançou um olhar encorajador a Peter, que acenou positivamente e se enfiou mais para dentro do capuz, se é que isso era possível. "É impressão minha ou eles estão segurando armas de fogo?"

Sirius soltou um som de desprezo pelo nariz em resposta.

"Aposto que nem sabem empunhar uma espada."

"E por falar em espada, certifique-se de que a sua está bem escondida, Sirius" disse James, puxando as pesadas capas de pele para cobrirem melhor seu cinto. Eles também tinham sujado um pouco as faces de terra vermelha para parecerem mais morenos.

Sirius rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

"Essa é a quinta vez que você diz isso, James."

"Oh... sério?" disse James, ajeitando melhor o cajado, que permanecia amarrado em suas costas. Afinal, quem desconfiaria de um simples pedaço de madeira?

"James, deixe que eu fale com os guardas, está bem? Você não é bom em mentir."

"Ora, é claro que-" James começou a protestar, porém Sirius fez sinal para que se calasse e ele obedeceu, carrancudo.

Os guardas se aproximaram rapidamente. Seus cavalos pareciam ter o dobro do tamanho normal. Os cavaleiros usavam capas negras e estranhos capacetes, como máscaras de metal. Eles pararam, levantando poeira, bloqueando a estrada, os cavalos relinchando inquietos. Tinham armas de fogo em punho, apesar de não estarem apontadas para nenhum dos três viajantes aparentemente desarmados.

"Quem são vocês?" perguntou um deles, a voz abafada pela máscara de metal.

"Bobos da corte" respondeu Sirius, irônico. Um dos cavalos bufou, batendo a pata no chão. Em seguida, Sirius estendeu os braços cobertos por pesadas peles. "É obvio que somos mercadores de peles, seu idiota, não está vendo?"

O guarda troncudo que primeiro questionara avançou um pouco com o cavalo, apontando sua arma para Sirius, que não recuou nem desviou os olhos.

"Veja lá como fala com a guarda do Poderoso Rei Riddle!"

"Abaixe a arma, Goyle" o mais grandalhão de todos falou, direcionando-se em seguida para Sirius:

"De onde vocês vêm, engraçadinho?"

James engoliu em seco. Eles não tinham pensado nisso. Porém Sirius sequer pestanejou para responder:

"De todos os lugares! Ou você acha que é fácil achar as melhores peles para trazer ao rei? Digo, ao Poderoso Rei Riddle, salve-salve" Sirius fez uma mesura jocosa.

"Esses viajantes insolentes" resmungou outro dos guardas.

O grandalhão, que parecia ser o líder, encarou-o fixamente antes de dizer com uma cordialidade visivelmente forçada.

"Queiram acompanhar-nos, senhores."

Sirius e James mal ousaram se encarar ao seguirem os guardas pelo caminho até os altos portões, que foram abertos tão logo eles se aproximaram. James se sentiu aliviado quando alcançaram a sombra.

Do lado de dentro, parecia tudo muito calmo, porém uma calma muito diferente da paz de Hogwarts. A calmaria era mantida na base do medo. As pessoas conversavam aos cochichos, evitavam levantar os olhos quando os guardas passavam e saíam do caminho rapidamente, sem que estes precisassem dizer uma única palavra.

No meio do caminho para o palácio, eles assistiram ao açoitamento de um cidadão por um dos guardas enquanto uma criança berrava no colo da mãe, que tentava conter seus gritos tapando-lhe a boca. James desviou os olhos, a raiva crescendo dentro do peito.

Assim que chegaram aos portões do castelo, foram barrados por duas sentinelas e tiveram que aguardar enquanto o grandalhão – a quem chamaram de Mulciber – conversava com eles.

"Vocês terão de esperar até que alguém se responsabilize a levá-los à presença do Rei" explicou Mulciber antes de se afastar sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Eles desmontaram e aguardaram. Sirius conservava sua pose arrogante. Peter parecia querer sumir atrás dos cavalos. James não se surpreendeu quando, minutos depois, Severus Snape apareceu. O cortesão não usava máscara, apenas a capa preta do uniforme dos demais. Deu uma olhada de cima a baixo nos três antes de ordenar que as sentinelas os deixassem entrar.

Snape os guiou em silêncio pelos corredores até um lugar que achou seguro o suficiente para dizer, sem qualquer entonação:

"Vocês costumavam ser quatro."

Foi James quem deu o braço a torcer:

"Você estava certo sobre a traição."

Snape não respondeu, mas James podia adivinhar a satisfação em sua expressão. Eles subiram um lance de escadas antes de desembocar num salão amplo e abobadado, onde até o som de uma gota d'água caindo no chão reverberaria.

"Aguardem aqui enquanto eu informo o Rei sobre-" ele interrompeu sua fala monótona com um franzir de sobrancelhas antes de questionar: "Onde está o terceiro?"

James olhou para Sirius e ambos olharam para trás. Peter tinha sumido. Sirius se irritou:

"Ora, onde aquele imprestável foi se enfiar agora-"

"O imprestável está bem aqui" disse uma voz abafada e Mulciber entrou no salão logo atrás deles, seguido de Peter e uma corja de soldados, todos usando a mesma máscara de metal, todos armados. As pistolas de fogo estavam apontadas para Sirius, James _e Snape_.

"Mas o que significa isso, Mulciber?" disse Snape, sem perder a compostura.

"Significa, Snape, que a farsa acabou. Pettigrew nos contou a verdadeira identidade desses assassinos. Contou também como _alguém_ de dentro do castelo se ofereceu para ajudá-los. Goyle, vá avisar ao Rei."

O guarda troncudo assentiu e saiu correndo. Sirius e James sequer pestanejaram antes de sacar as espadas, ficando um de costas para o outro conforme os guardas os rodeavam. James tinha o coração acelerado, assim como os pensamentos. Sua mente vagava de um indício a outro, primeiramente relutante em admitir a traição de Peter, depois entendendo claramente o que tinha acontecido.

Sirius aparentemente passava pelo mesmo processo:

"Peter, seu desgraçado. Foi você!"

"Não faça nada estúpido, Sirius" implorou James num sussurro.

"Eu nunca faço nada estúpido, James" retrucou Sirius no mesmo tom.

Subitamente valente, Peter manteve uma distância segura ao responder para Sirius:

"Fui eu sim! E vocês me acham tão insignificante que nem sequer pensaram na possibilidade de que eu tivesse roubado o cajado."

"Você não estava no cartaz!" disse James, repreendendo a si mesmo por não ter descoberto antes. Era tão óbvio!

"E só agora você se deu conta" respondeu Peter num misto de mágoa e desprezo. "Vocês acharam mais provável que Remus, que sempre foi tão correto, fosse o traidor do que eu, o pajem inútil. Agora, adivinhem, alguém acreditou que talvez eu fosse útil para alguma coisa."

"Mas você nunca deixou Hogwarts!" disse Sirius e James podia sentir sua raiva e sua impaciência diante da impossibilidade de eles lutarem corpo-a-corpo contra aquelas armas.

Dessa vez foi Snape quem respondeu:

"Assim como eu nunca tinha saído de Hogwarts e ainda assim fui espião para Riddle. É para isso que existe o correio, Black, seu idiota."

"Cale a boca, imbecil. Você também não tinha pensado na possibilidade" retrucou Sirius, ao que levou uma cotovelada de James.

"Agora não é hora, Sirius."

"Quietos, vocês três!" ralhou Mulciber. "Coloquem as armas no chão agora ou nós atiraremos."

Relutantemente, James abaixou a arma e Sirius o imitou, decepcionado.'Calma, Sirius, ainda há uma chance! Afinal, ainda estamos vivos!' James pensou consigo mesmo. Desejou que Sirius pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Mas então se lembrou de que aquele era Sirius Black, e que ele provavelmente já estava maquinando alguma coisa para ganhar de Riddle apenas com a lábia.

"Agora chutem suas espadas e coloquem as mãos na cabeça" ordenou Mulciber e eles não tiveram alternativa senão obedecer.

Assim que o fizeram, os guardas se aproximaram e amarraram seus pulsos atrás das costas com uma brutalidade desnecessária. Eles os revistaram, tirando os punhais de seus cintos e botas. James sentiu as amarras de couro que prendiam o cajado às suas costas se afrouxarem e viu quando Peter se afastou com o objeto firmemente seguro em mãos.

"Peter, você me paga" Sirius prometeu alto o suficiente para que Peter ouvisse.

O pajem não retrucou, porém James sabia que Peter temia Sirius mais do que qualquer um – exceto Riddle, talvez - e só estava valente desse jeito por saber que Sirius estava impossibilitado de reagir.

Qualquer reação dos guardas foi interrompida quando soaram trombetas estridentes no amplo salão, ecoando desconfortavelmente em seus ouvidos.

"Atenção!" gritou uma sentinela com voz retumbante. "O Rei Riddle!"

Os guardas rapidamente se prostraram e James sentiu seus joelhos serem empurrados sem qualquer sobreaviso, fazendo com que ele caísse para frente, de joelhos. Em seguida, o guarda que estava a seu lado – que tinha uma estranha corcunda – forçou seu tronco para frente até que sua testa quase tocasse o chão. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu que o mesmo acontecera a Sirius e Snape.

Eles ouviram passos no piso frio do salão. "Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui?" disse uma voz quase mansa, traiçoeira. James tentou olhar, mas sua cabeça foi forçada para baixo antes que ele pudesse ver além das túnicas verdes.

"Mulciber?" Riddle questionou o líder da Guarda.

"Oh, Rei, que seus dias sejam infindáveis! Esses impostores se infiltraram na sua corte, meu senhor. Mas nós já temos tudo sob con-"

"E como foi que eles conseguiram chegar tão longe, Mulciber? Não foi à toa que coloquei os melhores soldados a serviço de minha segurança, estou enganado?"

"Eles tiveram ajuda, senhor!"

"Sim, sim, eu vejo."

James ouviu os passos se aproximarem.

"Levantem-se!" ordenou Riddle. "Eu quero olhar nos olhos de meus inimigos."

Imediatamente, os três foram levantados com brusquidão. James pôde então finalmente dar uma boa olhada no que se dizia rei de Numengard. Ele aparentava boa forma em seus quase cinqüenta anos, era alto e esguio, tinha os cabelos escuros e os traços impiedosos.

Riddle caminhou calmamente até Snape, que mantinha os olhos baixos apesar de não demonstrar medo. O rei fez um som de descontentamento enquanto meneava a cabeça. Sem levantar o tom da voz, ele disse:

"Ah, Snape, Snape... que decepção. E pensar que eu recompensei tanto os seus esforços como espião, dei-lhe abrigo quando aquele velho idiota lhe expulsou de Hogwarts." Riddle contornou o queixo de Snape com um dedo longo e pálido. "Tsc, tsc... que ingratidão... Mas você sabe que eu reservo minhas melhores punições para traidores, certo?"

"E recompenso os leais, não é mesmo Pettigrew?" continuou Riddle procurando Peter com o olhar e fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

"Meu senhor, que viva para sempre!, veja só o que eu trouxe" disse Peter, curvando-se diante de seu mestre e estendendo-lhe o cajado.

Riddle levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E o que, exatamente, é isso, Pettigrew?"

Peter engoliu em seco.

"N-não sei, meu senhor. O próprio Dumbledore confiou a eles para que trouxessem! Na verdade, nem mesmo eles sabem o porquê, mas achei que o senhor saberia!"

"Sei, sei" disse Riddle casualmente, analisando a vara com cuidado antes de perder o interesse. "Você será recompensado tão logo eu descobrir a utilidade disso. Por agora, fique com ele e cuide com a própria vida. Se perder isso, perderá a cabeça junto, entendeu?" o soberano estendeu o cajado a Peter, que se encolheu e acenou várias vezes antes de recuar com o cajado.

"Agora vocês" Riddle parou entre Sirius e James. "Tenho que admitir, são mesmo muito audaciosos. Mortos, mas audaciosos."

Os guardas riram como loucos da piadinha infame de seu soberano. Riddle continuou:

"Que pena que vocês não vão poder contar a ninguém que conseguiram chegar tão longe em suas aventuras suicidas."

"Nós viemos aqui para lutar!" vociferou Sirius, ao que levou um soco no estômago do guarda mais próximo.

"Não se dirija assim ao Rei, seu imundo!" ralhou o guarda.

Sirius cuspiu em resposta. Infelizmente – ou talvez felizmente – Riddle desviou a tempo. Imediatamente várias pistolas foram apontadas para Sirius, e James forçou suas amarras inutilmente.

Porém, antes que qualquer arma fosse disparada, Riddle ergueu a mão, divertido.

"Ainda não! Vocês querem acabar com minha diversão tão cedo!" Riddle deu mais um passo até estar bem em frente a Sirius. "Então quer dizer que vocês, assassinos, querem reclamar um duelo com o Rei?"

"Nós não somos assassinos!" James atraiu um pouco da atenção para si antes que Sirius fizesse outra besteira.

"E ainda por cima contestam a minha palavra! Quanto atrevimento!" disse Riddle, fingindo estar impressionado. "Pois bem, já basta, levem-nos para fora e executem esses palhaços. Eu já me diverti o suficiente por hoje."

"Seu covarde!" rosnou Sirius e pela primeira vez Riddle pareceu perturbado. Os guardas pareceram prender a respiração.

"O que você disse?" questionou o soberano, lentamente.

"Eu disse que você é um covarde! Você não nos enfrenta porque tem _medo_ de perder. Duvido que não chegou aos seus ouvidos que eu, Sirius Black, e meu companheiro, James Potter, somos melhores na espada do que você jamais foi. Admita, foi por isso que você inventou toda essa história de assassinato, para não correr o risco de-"

Os insultos de Sirius foram calados por uma bofetada que o próprio Riddle desferiu contra seu rosto.

"Basta! Eu não vou tolerar essa ousadia!"

"Então prove o contrário!" James desafiou. "Vença qualquer um de nós dois numa luta justa de espadas e ganhe a confiança de seus homens novamente."

Riddle passou os olhos estreitos pelos seus homens. Um deles gaguejou:

"Meu senhor, não dê ouvidos a eles, nós não duvidamos-"

"Cale-se, Rookwood!" ordenou Riddle. "Eu conquistei mais reinos do que qualquer rei antes de mim!"

Sirius soltou um som de desprezo pelo nariz.

"Com um exército armado de pistolas de fogo, qualquer um teria feito antes de você! Duvido que com espadas-"

"Não ouse dizer sequer mais um pio nesse tom" Sirius foi interrompido quando o cano de uma arma foi pressionado contra sua bochecha. Sirius lançou um olhar de escarninho ao rei, como se tivesse acabado de comprovar seu ponto de vista.

"Abaixe isso, Crabbe" ordenou Riddle, voltando a controlar a própria voz. O rei de Numengard virou-se de costas para seus guardas e comentou, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

"Eu vou provar a esse insolente que sou invencível na espada."

"Mas..." Mulciber pareceu um pouco perdido. "Meu senhor, com qual deles o senhor pretende duelar?"

"Quer que matemos os outros no meio da praça?" perguntou outro.

"Quer que cortemos suas cabeças com espadas, já que eles fazem tanto gosto?" os outros riram da piada de Crabbe, que segurava Snape desconfortavelmente pela gola.

"Ainda não, idiotas" disse Riddle, sem se virar para encará-los. "Quero que os outros assistam ao meu duelo. Quero que eles admitam que eu sou o melhor antes de engolirem a própria língua."

Os guardas comemoraram. James procurou o olhar de Sirius e este deu apenas um aceno firme de cabeça em sinal de satisfação. Do meio da algazarra dos guardas, o corcunda, que estava ao lado de James, gritou com a voz abafada pelo capacete:

"Leve-os para a Torre, meu senhor, onde eles não terão para onde fugir da luta!"

Imediatamente, Riddle se virou para encarar seus soldados, os olhos estreitados.

"Quem disse isso?"

Todos ficaram em silêncio, uns olhando para os outros. James tentou dar uma olhada para o guarda a seu lado, desconfiado, porém foi forçado a olhar para frente.

"Bem, não importa" continuou Riddle, quando não obteve resposta. "Não importa, pois acabo de ter uma idéia. Vou levá-los para a Torre, onde eles não terão como escapar quando se derem conta de onde suas línguas compridas os meteram."

Houve alguns instantes de hesitação antes que todos concordassem, ansiosos por alguma ação.

"Meu senhor!" Peter levantou a mão, temeroso. "Perdoe o meu atrevimento, mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia o-"

"Ora, e você entende alguma coisa de coisa alguma, Pettigrew?" Riddle o interrompeu, dispensando seu comentário com um gesto. "Cale-se e vá em frente para abrir as portas da Torre. A chave deve estar nas vestes desse traiçoeiro" ele apontou para Snape, que foi mais uma vez sacudido por Crabbe, porém não se atreveu a responder.

"Eu já tirei dele, meu senhor" disse Mulciber, satisfeito, balançando um molho de chaves.

"Ótimo. Ande logo, Pettigrew. Vocês" Riddle apontou para os guardas que seguravam os prisioneiros. "Tragam esses indivíduos. Mulciber, Rookwood e Dolohov, vocês nos acompanham. O restante permanecerá do lado de fora, nos corredores, montando guarda. O espaço é pequeno demais para todos. Venham!"

Riddle seguiu após Peter e os outros fizeram conforme ele ordenara. Houve um cochicho de descontentamento por parte dos demais guardas, privados da diversão. James foi empurrado pelo corcunda, seguindo por último no cortejo, subindo os degraus aos tropeços. As mãos do guarda, ao mesmo tempo que o empurravam, pareciam atrasá-lo até que, quando os outros estavam bem mais à frente no corredor, James ouviu o sussurro do homem às suas costas:

"James, sou eu, Remus."

"Remus!" James exclamou surpreso e aliviado, ainda que num sussurro. "Mas... Como você-?"

"Shhh! Não há tempo para explicações agora" disse Remus, apressado. "Ainda não posso soltá-lo, mas darei um jeito de ajudá-los. Confie em mim."

James sentiu um profundo arrependimento por suas palavras duras, vários dias atrás.

"Me desculpe, Remus..."

"Não se preocupe" o arqueiro sussurrou, e James não se atreveu a dizer mais nada, pois os demais guardas já os alcançavam e Remus segurou James com mais firmeza, instigando-o a prosseguir. Só então James entendeu que a corcunda do amigo nada mais era do que a aljava de flechas por baixo da pesada capa que os soldados usavam.

Quando James já estava se perguntando se a subida não teria mais fim, eles chegaram a um pequeno patamar, onde Peter encontrava certa dificuldade para achar a chave correta para abrir as pesadas portas ladeadas por sentinelas. Riddle impacientou-se e o insultou até que ele conseguisse, finalmente, encontrar a chave.

**--oOo--**

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo também tem ilustração, o link já foi colocado no meu profile.

É claro que eu amo o Remus! Vocês não deveriam nunca ter duvidado disso!

E já está acabando...


	6. V

**V - Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

O salão do lado de dentro era semicircular e razoavelmente grande. Havia várias estátuas de pedra, imitando soldados, encostadas espaçadamente nas paredes e não havia nada no centro. Duas grandes janelas deixavam passar o vento do entardecer e a luz do sol que já se punha. Do lado oposto à porta por onde eles entraram, havia um cômodo de pedra com grades ao invés de portas. Era escuro do lado de dentro, mas James entreviu através das frestas da grade, onde alguns raios de sol incidiam, um montinho de trapos.

Riddle caminhou até a grade e chutou-a, fazendo com o que o som reverberasse no metal.

"Acorde, velho imprestável. Evans, venha até onde eu possa vê-la. Eu trouxe um espetáculo pra vocês hoje. Cumprimentem os meus convidados."

O que James julgara ser um amontoado de trapos se mexeu, revelando uma face encovada, dedos esqueléticos e dentes podres. O velho decrépito espichou um olho para os visitantes e se encolheu ainda mais, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Riddle soltou uma risada fria.

"Velho inútil. Evans! Apareça!"

Outra figura se aproximou das grades, piscando com a pálida luz do sol. Os cabelos que um dia foram cor-de-cobre emitiram um brilho opaco. Apesar de suja, James podia ver que ela era muito formosa.

Riddle encorajou-a, numa voz mansa, convidativa.

"Venha, minha querida. Não tenha medo."

A garota se aproximou, hesitante, e gritou de susto quando o rei enfiou um dos braços por entre as grades e segurou seu braço, trazendo-a para mais perto.

"Eu quero que você assista a tudo, menina. Vou vencer por você. E vou ganhar um beijo seu, não vou?"

"Me solte, desgraçado!" Evans resmungou, lutando para se afastar, e Riddle a empurrou, um sorriso confiante passeando nos lábios.

"O que vocês estão esperando, idiotas! Tragam os prisioneiros, amarrem-nos onde eles tenham uma vista boa do centro. Eles não vão querer perder nada."

Os guardas forçaram os três a se ajoelharem no chão, próximos à parede, deixando o centro desimpedido. Peter fechou a porta, conforme as instruções de seu mestre e se manteve afastado, o cajado bem seguro nas mãos. James queria contar a Sirius sobre Remus, mas era arriscado demais.

Riddle se aproximou lentamente dos três.

"Pettigrew, é verdade que esses dois valentes e estúpidos cavalheiros são amantes?"

Peter balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Sim, senhor. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos os dois dormindo abraçados."

"Poupe-nos dos detalhes" desdenhou Riddle. "Mas então vai ser muito mais emocionante esse duelo, não é mesmo? Eu já até sei quem vou escolher!" Riddle se abaixou bem ao lado de James, como se fosse contar um segredo a Sirius: "E quem vai assistir enquanto o outro morre, não é mesmo, Black?"

James mal teve tempo de ver o brilho da lâmina antes de senti-la perfurando seu lado direito, rápida e certeira. James tentou gritar quando a dor veio depois do choque, porém qualquer esforço mínimo pioraria a dor. Olhou para baixo, porém o ferimento não era visível através das camadas de roupa que usava e ele já estaria ensopado de sangue quando a mancha aparecesse.

Sirius, que aparentemente tinha assistido a tudo, lançou-se para frente, tentando freneticamente soltar as próprias amarras.

"Seu idiota traiçoeiro, filho de uma porca imunda!"

"Calem a boca desse impertinente; soltem Potter e devolvam-lhe a espada" Riddle ordenou, recuando com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto um dos guardas se adiantou para aquietar Sirius e o outro para soltar James.

James se levantou com esforço, gemendo de dor. Tentou segurar a espada com o braço direito, porém quase a derrubou. Os guardas riram.

Riddle também riu friamente enquanto desembainhava a própria espada, admirando a lâmina reluzente e afiada.

"Isso tudo é medo, Potter? Mas eu ainda nem comecei!"

Com respirações curtas para conter a dor e um olhar de puro ódio para seu oponente, James segurou a espada firmemente com a mão esquerda. Evitou olhar para Sirius, que ainda lutava para se soltar e tinha os gritos abafados por uma mordaça improvisada. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas disse a si mesmo que teria muito tempo para isso quando tudo aquilo tivesse acabado.

"Eu não tenho medo de você, Riddle" James o desafiou, caminhando lentamente até o centro e se colocando em posição de combate. Sabia que havia várias armas apontadas para ele, para o caso dele vencer, mas sabia também que tinha que fazer sua parte e confiar em Remus. Concentrou-se em observar os movimentos de seu adversário.

"Isso é o que vamos ver" desafiou Riddle antes de desferir o primeiro golpe, que James defendeu com um gemido de dor. Em seguida veio outro e mais outro. Cada movimento, por menor que fosse, provocava fisgadas em seu abdômen. Porém James estava disposto a se esquecer da dor. Só precisava se concentrar na luta, a adrenalina se encarregaria do resto.

No começo, James só defendia, medindo a força de seu adversário, ignorando os risos da platéia quando fazia algum movimento desengonçado para desviar algum golpe.

"Você é ridículo assim mesmo, Potter, ou faz parte da encenação?" Riddle zombou uma última vez.

Foi quando James viu uma flecha atravessar o aposento até a porta, travando o ferrolho. A atenção de ambos os combatentes se desviou para a comoção que se formou entre os guardas. Remus segurava o arco, preparando a próxima flecha. Os prisioneiros tinham se levantado, livres das amarras, e fugiam dos primeiros disparos das armas de fogo, escondendo-se atrás das estátuas.

James sentiu uma onda de confiança e levantou a espada com agilidade.

"Vamos começar a lutar de verdade, então?"

Pego de surpresa, foi a vez de Riddle defender seus golpes. James já não se lembrava mais do ferimento, nem da dor, só conseguia pensar na vitória. Com o canto do olho, ele observou os movimentos dos companheiros sem perder a concentração na luta.

Riddle também parecia dividido.

"Pettigrew! Chame reforço!"

"N-não consigo, m-mestre!" gaguejava Peter, tentando arrancar a flecha do ferrolho, porém ela estava muito bem presa. Uma flecha zuniu, parando fincada na porta a centímetros da cabeça de Peter, que correu para se esconder atrás de uma estátua.

James foi forçado a ficar de costas para os amigos enquanto defendia alguns golpes furiosos de Riddle, mas assim que conseguiu enquadrá-los novamente, viu que Remus já tinha derrubado dois a flechadas, nos intervalos entre um disparo e outro das armas. Snape tentava alcançar uma arma sem ter que ficar na linha de fogo.

"Snape, o cajado!" James gritou assim que localizou o objeto abandonado por Peter em seu desespero e avançou para cima de Riddle, colocando toda a sua força recém reconquistada nos golpes. Sentia a roupa empapada de sangue por baixo da capa, mas tinha outras preocupações no momento.

Snape conseguiu recuperar o cajado. Sirius também tinha conseguido, de algum modo, recuperar a espada e duelava com outro dos guardas que ficara sem munição. O número de caídos passara para três e Remus só aparecia de trás de seu esconderijo durante um breve instante, mirando e atirando suas flechas com uma precisão muito bem calculada.

A porta era forçada do lado de fora, pois os sentinelas obviamente já tinham percebido que algo dera errado. Riddle gritava insultos, ordens e xingamentos a ninguém em especial, desferindo golpes pouco calculados, porém ferozes. James tinha que admitir que ele sabia muito bem o que fazia.

Sem nunca deixar de atacar e defender, James assistiu aos próximos acontecimentos quase em câmera lenta: Remus derrubou o quarto guarda com uma flechada no peito; Sirius finalizou seu duelo com Mulciber quase ao mesmo tempo, cortando-lhe o pescoço com um golpe violento da espada; Remus gritou para que Snape libertasse os prisioneiros; No instante seguinte, James viu a mão gorducha de Peter alcançar uma arma esquecida e mirar.

"Remus, atrás de você!" James gritou, quase perdendo a mão pelo breve descuido quando Riddle percebeu sua distração.

James ouviu o disparo seguido de um grito de dor e sentiu o próprio rosto se contraindo, o coração disparado de medo pela vida do amigo. Pelo canto do olho, James viu Sirius avançar para cima de Peter com um grito de ódio, porém houve mais disparos e Sirius teve que procurar abrigo junto ao corpo caído de Remus.

Foi então que James percebeu o medo de Riddle ao ver todos os seus homens caídos ao redor deles; Peter disparando com lentidão e sem qualquer pontaria, desperdiçando balas enquanto Sirius apenas aguardava pacientemente que sua munição acabasse; e, por fim, Snape girava a chave do pesado cadeado da prisão.

"Pettigrew, seu imprestável, mate-os de uma vez!" gritou Riddle.

Sentindo o gosto da vitória, James investiu com vários golpes seguidos, forçando o adversário a recuar até que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Foi o que bastou para que James arremessasse a espada de seu oponente para longe.

"Eu sou ambidestro, imbecil. Da próxima vez, fure os dois lados" James provocou, sentindo a satisfação de ouvir o som da espada de Riddle caindo.

Pânico estampou-se no rosto de Riddle enquanto ele se estatelava no chão, derrotado e amedrontado. James avançou firmemente com a lâmina apontada para a garganta de Riddle, que tentou recuar, arrastando-se indignamente no chão e implorando:

"Não, não, por favor, não me mate! Eu te dou o meu reino se você poupar minha vida."

"Esse reino nunca foi seu" James rosnou. Os disparos tinham acabado e, pelo brado de Sirius, ele partia para sua vingança, mas James não ousou tirar os olhos de Riddle.

"Você é uma víbora, não merece viver."

Subitamente, a expressão de Riddle mudou de horror para escárnio e James percebeu, tarde demais, que seu descuido fora fatal. Riddle tinha se arrastado até o corpo caído de um de seus guardas e agora apontava uma pistola para o peito de James:

"E você é um tolo, James Potter, como todos os heróis."

James ouviu o disparo como se viesse de algum lugar muito distante, sentiu o corpo recuar com o impacto, mas a dor só veio depois, quando tentou respirar. Um soluço desencadeou um formigamento agudo que se transformou em dor insuportável, conforme ele perdia o equilíbrio e caía, a espada escorregando de seus dedos frouxos.

Um zumbido inundou sua cabeça, uma nuvem se formou em seus olhos como uma membrana opaca. James ouviu o grito de Sirius, apesar de não conseguir distinguir as palavras. Viu a expressão vitoriosa de Riddle se transformar em terror novamente quando a arma se recusou a dar o disparo seguinte.

Tentou respirara novamente, porém só conseguiu outro soluço dolorido e sentiu o gosto de sangue. Tentou contar a quantidade de golpes de espada que eles trocaram antes de Sirius cravar a espada no peito do Riddle, mas só sabia que foram poucos movimentos. Sentiu uma vertigem, mas alguém segurou sua cabeça antes que ela tocasse o chão.

"James! James, abra os olhos, agora!" Sirius estava pálido, como se fosse feito de cera.

Era impossível distinguir o contorno de seus lábios. Os olhos, arregalados, brilhavam como pérolas negras. James tentou sorrir e seus olhos pareciam rolar nas órbitas, pórem foi sacudido mais uma vez, obrigando-se a focalizar a visão.

"James, por favor..." a voz de Sirius, de tão longe, parecia mais um gemido de angústia, mas a dor estava passando. James queria dizer a seu amado que a dor estava passando e que tudo ficaria bem.

No entanto, tudo o que conseguiu articular foi seu nome num sussurro frágil: "Sirius..."

Antes que seus sentidos se apagassem, James achou ter ouvido um som profundo e repetitivo. Passos pesados, talvez. E uma luz, apesar de o sol ter se posto havia algum tempo. Um clarão que transpassou suas retinas fechadas conforme ele flutuava.

**--oOo--**

Houve aquele clarão. Seguido de escuridão. Por fim, uma voz cantada, cansada e vigorosa ao mesmo tempo e a luz veio novamente com toda a força, puxando-o de volta para a terra firme. James sentiu como num sonho onde, de repente, caía sem resistência alguma e sobressalto.

Abriu os olhos. Havia algo ou alguém muito próximo dele, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. James piscou com a claridade, tentando se afastar.

"Oh, aí está você!" disse um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e barba comprida. Se parecia muito com Dumbledore, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha muitas semelhanças além das que já foram mencionadas e as rugas que denunciavam uma idade já avançada. Oh, sim, e a jovialidade. Seus traços denunciavam que um dia ele já fora muito bonito.

"Quem é você?" James achou ter dito, mas provavelmente o que saíra de sua boca não passava de grunhidos.

Então ele ouviu uma voz que ele certamente amava:

"James?"

"Sirius?" ele tentou mais uma vez, e talvez até tivesse saído mais inteligível dessa vez.

"James!" Sirius entrou em seu campo de visão, depois de empurrar o velho e examinar cada pedacinho de seu rosto de olhos arregalados. James achou estranho, pois ele tinha os olhos vermelhos.

"Você estava chorando?" perguntou, os pensamentos difíceis de organizar tamanha a leveza e paz que experimentava.

Ao invés de responder, Sirius o beijou. Um beijo era algo muito íntimo, na opinião de James, e ambos concordavam que essa demonstração de afeto deveria ser reservada para seus momentos a sós. Mas, por algum motivo, James achou que talvez fosse importante não repreendê-lo. Não naquele momento.

"Calma, calma, garoto!" o velho recomendou, apesar do tom brincalhão. "Vá com calma, seu amigo está se recuperando ainda!"

"Ele está vivo!" Sirius chacoalhou o velho sem nenhum cuidado. "Ele está vivo! Como você- Como??"

O velho sorriu e se levantou com certa dificuldade, apoiando-se em um cajado. O cajado que Dumbledore lhe enviara. Ou pelo menos o formato era o mesmo, apesar de que ele agora parecia de uma brancura impecável, reluzente. Foi só então que James percebeu que estava deitado no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas o fantasma de uma dor em seu peito e lado fez com que ele resmungasse e se aquietasse.

"Eu disse pra ter calma" o velho recomendou novamente. "Essas coisas não se curam somente com magia. É preciso tempo e paciência."

'Magia!' James repetiu em pensamento. Isso explicava como aquele velho decrépito que vira antes parecia agora corado e jovial. Com mais cuidado dessa vez, James espiou o próprio tórax, explorando também com os dedos. Sua roupa estava manchada de sangue, mas não havia buraco nenhum. Seu lado também estava apenas dolorido, não havia corte algum.

"Vamos, eu lhe ajudo" Sirius se ofereceu, estendendo os braços para que James se apoiasse e alavancando seu corpo. Imediatamente, James sentiu uma vertigem, porém Sirius o amparou prontamente num meio abraço. "Calma, você perdeu muito sangue, fique quieto um pouco, está bem?"

James olhou ao redor. As estátuas estavam totalmente danificadas, o chão repleto de poeira, sangue e os corpos de Riddle e seus soldados. De repente, a visão de James foi invadida por um emaranhado de cabelos que um dia foram ruivos, mas agora estavam sujos e embaraçados.

"Meu herói!" disse uma voz feminina. James gemeu de dor quando a garota se pendurou em seu pescoço. "Você foi tão valente!"

"Hey, hey, hey tire as mãos dele sua meretriz de meia moeda**(4)**!" Sirius afastou a garota. Noutras circunstâncias, James teria repreendido os modos do amigo, mas no momento ele só conseguia achar graça do ciúme de Sirius enquanto ele empurrava a garota para os braços de Snape. "_Esse aí_ é o seu herói. Esse aqui já tem dono."

James observou quando Snape amparou a jovem, soltando-a assim que se deu conta do que fazia.

"Tenha modos, Black!"

"Snape!" James exclamou antes que Sirius retrucasse. "Obrigado, sem a sua ajuda nós não teríamos conseguido chegar até Riddle."

Snape deu de ombros e lançou um olhar de esguelha para Evans.

"Eu não fiz isso por vocês."

"E Remus?" James lembrou-se subitamente. "Onde está Remus?"

"Aqui" veio uma voz fraca às suas costas e James se virou para ver o amigo encostado na parede, sorrindo serenamente. O velho mago estava debruçado sobre ele, uma das mãos sobre o ombro ensangüentado de Remus enquanto a outra segurava o cajado firmemente. Uma luz ofuscante emanava do objeto e James achou ter ouvido novamente uma canção ao mesmo tempo cansada e vigorosa.

"Este é Grindelwald, James. Gellert Grindelwald" esclareceu Remus e James sorriu, encantando.

"Então é tudo verdade! Isso quer dizer que Dumbledore também é um mago?"

Grindelwald endireitou a coluna depois de acabado o trabalho no ombro de Remus.

"Aquele velho sabichão? Claro que é!" disse, com um misto de pouco caso e saudosismo. "Hipócrita! Prendeu-me aqui por eu ter me feito rei e olhe só pra ele, sentando no trono de Hogwarts todo esse tempo!"

"Sim, mas ele é um bom rei" argumentou Remus.

"Claro que ele é um bom rei! Ele certamente fez questão de ser um bom rei só para me jogar isso na cara, aquele velhaco!"

Remus tinha se levantado e testava o braço refeito.

"Obrigado. Pensei que nunca mais poderia usar um arco novamente."

"Você é bom, garoto. Aliás, todos vocês são" o mago deu uma espanada da sujeira das vestes rasgadas. "Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore é um rei honesto. Mas não deixa de ser um transgressor do nosso Código, de qualquer jeito. Digam a ele que temos muito que conversar."

Sirius franziu o cenho.

"Quer dizer então que o senhor não vai nos acompanhar até Hogwarts?"

Gindelwald deu de ombros.

"A distância é a mesma. Dumbledore que escolha um rei de verdade e venha até Numengard. Eu também tenho muito que fazer por aqui."

"Vai escolher um novo rei?" perguntou James, desconfiado.

"Não" ele respondeu, simplesmente, e fez uma pausa para criar suspense. "Eu já escolhi uma rainha" e dizendo isso apontou para Lily Evans, que mantinha uma distância respeitável de Snape apesar de lançar-lhe olhares furtivos.

"Eu?" a garota perguntou, tão logo sentiu os olhares de todos em sua direção.

"Sim, sim, e temos uma cerimônia a preparar, homens para prender, corpos para enterrar, etc, etc" impacientou-se o velho mago. "Mas primeiro eu vou tomar um banho, com licença. Essa túnica é vergonhosa!" ele se afastou, resmungando.

James buscou o olhar de Sirius, mas este estava sério e encarava Remus totalmente sem jeito.

"Vá lá!" James o encorajou com um cutucão. "Eu já estou melhor, não precisa me escorar pelo resto da vida."

Sirius o soltou relutantemente, resmungou, limpou a garganta, coçou a cabeça.

"Remus... eu sinto muito pelas palavras horríveis que lhe disse. Desculpe-me por ter desconfiado de você."

O arqueiro ofereceu-lhe um sorriso compreensivo.

"Eu também lhe devo desculpas, Sirius. Afinal, também desconfiei de você."

Eles se abraçaram afetuosamente e James se surpreendeu sorrindo. Então se lembrou de perguntar:

"E Peter? Que fim levou?"

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Sirius, mas foi Remus quem respondeu:

"Ele entrou em pânico quando Sirius o desafiou para um duelo e se jogou pela janela."

James fez uma careta.

"Bem, que tal irmos embora?" sugeriu. "Parece que nossa missão por aqui já acabou!"

"Ótima idéia. Eu levo você, Jimmy."

"Não! Não, não, não! Sirius! Não faça isso!" James tentou afastá-lo, mas estava fraco demais para oferecer alguma resistência. Sirius o pegou no colo com agilidade "Me ponha no chão agora mesmo, Sirius Black!"

James escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto Remus ria abertamente.

"Oh, Sirius, isso é tão humilhante!"

**--oOo--**

**(4)** Possivelmente, a versão original do que hoje seria traduzido como algo do tipo 'Hands off, bitch!' xDD


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Hogwarts continuava sendo um reino muito pacífico, mas várias coisas tinham mudado desde a morte de Tom Riddle. Dumbledore tinha renunciado ao trono e ocupava agora o cargo de conselheiro do novo rei. Este, para a surpresa de todos os cidadãos de Hogwarts, não tinha nenhuma descendência monarca nem sombra do sangue real em suas veias. Porém era simples, honesto, leal e muito culto. Além de um exímio arqueiro.

Chamava-se Remus Lupin.

Alguns dos velhos costumes foram restabelecidos. O Conselho, por exemplo. Agora que Numengard declarara paz com os demais reinos, o rei Lupin sempre enviava seu conselheiro para tratar sobre os mais diversos assuntos – relevantes ou não – com o conselheiro da rainha Evans, Gellert Grindelwald.

Lily Evans também demonstrara ser uma pessoa centrada, de pulso firme e bondosa ao mesmo tempo, além de muito sábia. Tinha se casado com Severus Snape pouco tempo demais de assumir o trono e ela estava grávida do primeiro filho**(5)**. Numengard tinha devolvido a autonomia a vários dos povoados vizinhos, além de outros reinos independentes que Riddle subjugara em sua ganância. A paz havia voltado a reinar ao redor de Hogwarts.

Contavam-se ainda muitas lendas entre os viajantes daquela região. Alguns juravam que os velhos conselheiros de ambos os reinos eram na verdade magos poderosos de mais de duzentos anos de idade. Mas qualquer criança sabia que não se devia dar muita confiança ao que os viajantes diziam.

Entretanto certas coisas nunca mudavam. Como a algazarra que se fazia logo pela manhã na mansão que o General Potter dividia com o General Black.

"GRRRRR! SIRIUS, EU TE MATO! JURO QUE DESSA VEZ TE MATO!"

"O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?"

"MEU CABELO!"

"Não fui eu!"

Os criados da família continuavam com seus afazeres, como se a gritaria e o barulho de espadas se entrechocando nos aposentos superior fossem a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

**--oOo Fim oOo--**

**(5)** Harry Snape? Herdou os olhos da mãe e o narigão do pai? O.o

**N.A.:** Desculpem a demora, mas minha vida pessoal me deu um pouco de trabalho (mais do que o usual) nos últimos dias.

Obrigada a todos eu acompanharam! Espero pelos comentários!!


End file.
